


“Un Omega Más”

by Monserrat_VALO



Series: Mo Dao Zu Shi [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: PrólogoWei Ying, un universitario omega rebelde que al cumplir la mayoría de edad se muda a su apartamento temporal dejando en el camino a su "Familia adoptiva" en la cual sufrió un trauma que lo dejara marcado, después de lograr terminar sus estudios decide hacer una entrevista en la empresa GusuLan la cual es prestigiosa por tener a los tan llamados "Jades" dos hermanos cuya belleza es similar pero su carácter es muy diferente, Wei Wuxian quien conoce inesperadamente al Vice-presidente de dicha empresa en uno de sus intentos de escapar de la bestia que lo estaba persiguiendo, donde se encontrara con el menor de los jades, desde ese día su vida cambio inesperadamente,dejando la idea que siempre había tenido de él "un omega más"
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Series: Mo Dao Zu Shi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664203
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Y ahí estaba Wei Wuxian, corriendo desesperadamente intentando huir de un perro.

Flashback

Se encontraba Wei Wuxian corriendo hacia la empresa Gusu donde iba a hacer su entrevista, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un perro no más grande que 30cm, sin embargo sin importarle su tamaño a Wei Wuxian no dudó dos veces y salió corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Fin del Flashback

Wei Wuxian aterrado ya en las puertas de la empresa al notar que el perro no tenía intención de alejarse se aferra a la primera persona que ve, lo que no esperaba era la identidad de la persona la cual era sumamente atractivo tenía una piel blanca y delicada, unos ojos dorados ámbar, tenía un largo cabello que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura amarrado en una media coleta, que estaba sujetada de un listón blanco con nubes bordadas y tenía un olor único a sándalo, el cual era muy agradables para los omegas.

No se dio cuenta de que aún estaba aferrado a la persona hasta que oye la voz de un alfa con olor a lavanda decir.  
-Wangji, aquí estabas te eh estado esperando la reunión se adelantó para las entrevista...Oh lo siento no quise interrumpir, Wangji no llegues tarde-El alfa avergonzado de la escena intenta escapar hasta que una voz lo detiene.

Lan Wangji intentando aclarar el malentendido rápidamente llama a este.- ¡Espera!

El alfa ya avergonzado solamente contesta.-Oh no te preocupes ustedes continúen.-Después de decir eso entra a la empresa sin mirar atrás.

Al irse este Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta de la postura en la que estaban, Wei Wuxian tenía sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Lan Wangji y sus manos rodeando su cuello aferrándose mientras temblaba, al darse cuenta de que la voz había desaparecido volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que el alfa con fragancia a sándalo estaba distraído por lo que acababa de pasar aprovecho la oportunidad que tenía.

Wei Wuxian, al notar que tenía una oportunidad de escapar sin tener que explicarle por qué se había aferrado al extraño no dudó dos veces cuando se soltó y rápidamente entro a la empresa.-Uff...eso estuvo cerca.  
En eso se sentó en la sala de espera para los candidatos que querían ser el asistente del vice-presidente de GusuLan, este que ya estaba demasiado aburrido decidió juguetear un rato con el listón de su cabello, en eso se escucha una voz baja y tímida proveniente de la oficina de los presidentes de la empresa.-Siguiente para la entrevista Wei Wuxian.  
-llegando así su turno de ser entrevistado entra a la oficina sin que el pequeño beta le diga, entrando así sin tocar la puerta.  
-Hola soy Wei Wuxian y vine a hacer mi entrevista para secretario del vice-presidente...-Wei Wuxian se da cuenta que estaban hay nada más y nada menos que los dos alfas con fragancia a Sándalo y a Lavanda...


	2. Inexplicable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida siempre da un giro inesperado

***Aquí no se repitió ni nada, solamente que es narrado desde otro punto de vista***

Después de haberse ido el extraño que se había aferrado a Lan Wangji, este se apresura a alcanzar a su hermano para explicarle lo que había pasado caminando a la velocidad que estaba permitido en la empresa, ya que como toda empresa ejemplar contaba con sus innumerables reglas las cual se estimaba eran más de 3000.

Al llegar donde estaba la sala de reuniones decide aprovechar el tiempo que tienen para preparar la siguiente entrevista.  
-Xichen, lo de esta...mañana, no es lo que crees.-Antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-No te preocupes A-zhan, yo sé que estas en la edad de salir a citas, deberías de traerlo a casa para presentarlo con tío y conocerlo mejor se ve que te tiene mucho afecto...creo que lo incomode, note que estaba temblando.-Lan Xichen decía eso mientras acomodaba la información y recomendaciones del siguiente entrevistado.

-A-yao, pregunta por el siguiente entrevistado “Wei Wuxian”

*A-Yao o Jin Guangyao es un joven beta (ya que no a presentado ningún celo, o igual puede que no lo sea) quien actualmente es el secretario oficial del presidente Lan Xichen quien también es su amigo de confianza, Jin Guangyao se supone que debería ser el próximo presidente de la empresa Lanlig Jin al ser uno de los hijos de Jin Guangshan, pero al no ser reconocido como su hijo no pudo tener el puesto de presidente de la empresa Jin quedando a cargo el hijo legítimo de Jin Guangshan, debido a eso Jin Guangyao se volvió el asistente de Lan Xichen

-Claro, de inmediato.

En la sala de espera se encontraba un Wei Wuxian bastante aburrido jugando con el listón rojo de su cabello que sostenía su coleta revoltosa, tenía algunos cabellos rebeldes que estaban en su cara, ya que por más que quisiera amarrarlos con el listón estos siempre terminaban ganando, quedándose en la cara del azabache.  
Una voz un tanto tímida que provenía de un beta algo bajo de estatura llamo al siguiente entrevistado haciéndole saber a Wei Wuxian que era su turno

Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa en su cara entra a la oficina antes de que Jin Guangyao pueda darle explicaciones de que hacer.

Al estar frente a la puerta lo primero que logra percibir son dos olores que sin duda había olido hace no mucho tiempo sin embargo decidió ignorarlo creyendo que era su imaginación.

En eso Lan Xichen actual presidente de la empresa Gusu, le pide que tome asiento sin hacerle mucho caso, ya que estaba viendo los papeles del entrevistado, no se dio cuenta de quién era hasta que escucho un chillido de parte de este.

-¿Sucede algo, joven Wei...?....Wangji porque no me dijiste que vendría tu pareja a la entrevista, sabes que no puedo tener favoritismo.-Dijo este haciendo una mueca un tanto confusa. 

Por otra parte estaba Wei Wuxian partiéndose de la risa.-Pufff, jajajajaja.-Lan Xichen se veía un tanto desconcertado mientras que dirigía una mirada a Lan wangji buscando una respuesta, lo único que pudo ver era un Lan Wangji frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- ¿sucede algo?  
-Jajajaa... Lo siento, es solo que lo de esta mañana fue un accidente realmente ni siquiera sé cuál es su nombre, ni su número de teléfono aunque no me molestaría tenerlo.-Y aquí va de nuevo el típico Wei Wuxian descarado e sin vergüenza intentando contener la risa.  
-Oh... Lo siento mucho, por haberlo malentendido.-Dijo Lan Xichen dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermano y actualmente el entrevistado Wei Wuxian intentando no reír por lo recién sucedido   
-Ejem... Si no le molesta joven Wei, ¿le importaría continuar con la entrevista?  
-No hay problema.-y así continuaron las preguntas hasta llegar al final de la entrevista  
-joven Wei, veo que apesar de ser joven tiene mucha experiencia en esta y muchas más áreas del trabajo, estoy seguro que será de mucha ayuda tu estadía aquí, estas contratado como asistente del vicepresidente Wangji, puedes empezar a venir a trabajar a partir de mañana, espero que pongas mucho esfuerzo en esto ya que actualmente contamos con proyectos de mucha importancia que requieren mucho cuidado para no cometer ningún error, este es un gafete temporal que te servirá para poder entrar sin problemas, aproximadamente en una semana llegara tu gafete personalizado  
-Entendido, Zewu-Jun.-Y así se despidió Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando finalmente salió de la empresa decidió ir caminando hacia su departamento, pero no esperaba lo que se encontraría de camino a casa, era nada más y nada menos que...


	3. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces tenemos que descubrir de la peor manera que en este mundo no todas son buenas personas

_13 años antes_

Wei Wuxian estaba en la calle corriendo de los perros que lo perseguían hasta que tropieza con alguien, Wei Wuxian preparado para que los perros lo mordieran, cerró los ojos fuertemente para prepararse a la mordida hasta que después de unos minutos nota que ninguno de los perros lo mordió, lo primero que se le ocurrió es que el perro se había ido, en eso escucha una suave voz diciendo

-¿Wei Ying, que haces en la calle, que paso con tu madre?

Wei Wuxian se quedó un momento callado y en eso FengMian se da cuenta de lo que Wei Wuxian le iba a decir 

-Wei Ying, ¿qué te parece ir a casa conmigo?

Los ojos de Wei Wuxian brillaban como si no hubiera un mañana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le contesto muy entusiasmado

-¡Sí!

Wei Wuxian creyó que tendría una mejor vida al lado de FengMian y sus hijos...... Vaya que se equivocaba era el comienzo de una nueva pesadilla.

•••En el presente•••

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió al ver a un niño de no más de 4 años en la calle lleno de moretones, mordeduras y con una ropa rasgada, en ese momento Wei Wuxian sin saber por qué de inmediato vinieron miles de recuerdos del cuándo vivía en la calle sintió

Como su corazón se estrujaba y comenzaba a doler.

Wei Wuxian murmuro algo que fue imposible para el menor escuchar.-Quien fue capaz de dejar a este pequeño solo.-Wei Wuxian sin dudarlo cargo al niño y le pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

El menor dudando un poco y con voz bajita dijo.-Yuan...A-Yuan.

Wei Wuxian noto que estaba asustado al pequeño A-Yuan así que con una decisión fija y sin titubear le pregunto lo que cambiara el destino del pequeño.-A-Yuan, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente mientras sus ojitos plateados ámbar volvían a recobrar su brillo que había desaparecido desde que quedo en la calle.

lo llevo a su departamento que a pesar de no ser muy grande podrían estar los dos sin problemas, Wei Wuxian llevó a al niño que decía llamarse A-Yuan a tomar un baño y después tratar sus heridas, Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa de la medida de este así que decidió usar unas de sus camisas por lo mientras hasta que le compraba algo de ropa, Wei Wuxian le calculo alrededor de 3 a 4 años por lo que aún no se sabía si era alfa, omega o beta pero descarto la idea de que era beta ya que tenía un leve olor a menta su olor era algo bajo pero muy fresco, por lo que opto por pensar que era alfa más adelante le haría los exámenes correspondientes.

Wei Wuxian sin saber cómo debería de comprar las cosas que este ocuparía decide ir a una franquicia que está cerca de la empresa Gusu y de su casa...la marca Lan.

Sobra decir que los presidentes de la empresa Lan de vez en cuando visitan las tiendas para ver que tal están las ventas, y ese día no era la excepción.

Wei Wuxian entro con A-Yuan en brazos y se dirigió a la sección de ropa para niños a elegir 3 camisas blancas bordadas con nubes y una camisa negra con orilla roja también eligió 3 pantalones de un blanco igual que las camisas y un último del mismo color que la camisa negra por ultimo eligió 3 pares de zapatos y se dio la vuelta para ir a pagar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraban los dos hermanos Lan, como si los hubiera llamado los dos jades voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

-Oh, bienvenido joven Wei, ¿viene con su hermano?-Wei Wuxian puso cara de confusión hasta que recordó que tenía cargando a A-Yuan.

-¿Eh?...Nop vengo con mi hijo.

Wei Wuxian quedo encantado con las caras de estos, pues mientras que al jade mayor de inmediato palidece el jade menor parecía que no había cambiado de expresión pero en realidad estaba igual o más sorprendido que su hermano, el jade mayor pudo notar el rostro sorprendido de este que estaba en un completo shock mental.

Wei Wuxian por su parte estaba satisfecho por su expresiones, sin pensarlo mucho Wei Wuxian se acaba de dar cuenta que A-Yuan no se podía quedar 

Solo así que se preguntó así mismo si podría llevar a A-Yuan al trabajo, sin darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien.

-Veo que es un niño muy bien portado no creo que sea un inconveniente si va mañana con usted a la empresa, además de que contamos con una guardería para que su...hijo este cómodo sin separarse de usted.-Dijo el mayor de los jades, mientras que Wei Wuxian no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro, sin saber que decir agradeció al jade, pago y salió de ahí.

-Bueno A-Yuan creo que ya no te quedaras solo, Wei Wuxian decidió aproximarse a un supermercado a comprar reservas de comida pues ya no quedaba comida en su nevera, compro demasiadas cosas picosas y un tanto normales para que A-Yuan pudiera comer lo que preparara.

Y así paso la tarde hasta que era hora de ir a la empresa, vistió a A-Yuan con ropas blancas y los zapatos blancos que le había comprado la tarde anterior, decidió prepararle una lonchera con comida por si tenía hambre y se dirigió rápidamente al trabajo.


	4. Aclaración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces el destino nos tiene preparadas muchas cosas

Al llegar a la oficina se aproximó hacia su nuevo lugar de trabajo con un niño con ropas blancas y una lonchera en forma de bolso color cielo, al entrar fue recibido por los dos jades.

El mayor hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia su hermano menor y este se dirigió hacia el niño que estaba detrás de su camisa asustado por la expresión sería del segundo jade

-Hey segundo jade, no mires a A-Yuan de esa manera, no ves que te tiene miedo.

A-Yuan se apegó más a la camisa de Wei Wuxian haciendo que este decidiera cargarlo.

Lan Xichen-Joven Wei que tal si mañana trae los papeles de A-Yuan para poderlo inscribir a la guardería de la empresa.

Wei Wuxian-¿Eh?, pero A-Yuan no tiene papeles.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron estupefactos ante aquella revelación haciendo que Wei Wuxian soltara una carcajada.

Lan Wangji-Se supone que es tu...hijo, porque no tienes sus papeles, ¿acaso los tiene su...padre?-Lan Wangji fruncía levemente el ceño mientras preguntaba, haciendo que Lan Xichen

soltara una risita.

Wei Wuxian-Puff, jajajaja, hey segundo jade, sé que soy hermoso, pero, ¿acaso me ves marcado?-Al decir eso ambos hermanos miraron su clavícula analizándola por si encontraban alguna marca.

Y si definitivamente Wei Wuxian no tenía ni una sola marca en toda su lechosa piel.

Wei Wuxian-¿En serio creyeron que era mío?, ni siquiera nos parecemos.-Dijo eso mientras miraba fijamente a A-Yuan.

Lan Xichen con un poco de duda se atrevió a hacer una pregunta.

-Entonces de quien ¿es...?

Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa respondió rápidamente a su pregunta.

-No lo sé, lo encontré ayer de camino a mi casa.

Lan Xichen mas aliviado decidió ayudarlo-Entonces te daré el día hoy para que puedas hacerte cargo de los papeles de A-Yuan.

Wei Wuxian algo confundido pregunta-¿Cómo se hace eso?-Lan xichen lo pensó un poco y respondió de inmediato.

-Wangji, te llevara.

El segundo jade lo miro confundido, con una mirada pidiendo una explicación a lo que Xichen respondió.

-Ya que el joven Wei va a ser tu asistente es un buen momento para que se lleven mejor.

Wei Wuxian seguía estupefacto ante aquella reacción pues nunca se imaginó que el segundo jade aceptara y cargara a A-Yuan para llevarlo a la oficina donde sacarían los papeles necesarios, al terminar Wei Wuxian estaba a punto de despedirse cuando Lan Wangji le ofreció llevarlo en su auto, este dudó un momento pero enseguida asintió dándole la dirección.

Wei Wuxian-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí...Cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hasta ahora solo te he llamado por segundo jade pero realmente no se tu nombre.

-...Lan Wangji.

-¡Lan Zhan!-De inmediato este frunció el ceño ante aquella falta de respeto pues se sabía que solo las personas cercanas podían llamarlo con tanta confianza como su hermano o su tío, decidió ignorarlo haciendo que este hiciera un puchero y se adentrara al elevador, y así fue hasta la mañana siguiente.


	5. Una visita inesperada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El destino puede ser cruel algunas veces con las personas que no lo merecen

Al día siguiente se encontraba apresurándose para no llegar tarde pues el pequeño A-Yuan tuvo algo de fiebre por lo que tuvo que ir por medicamentos a las 2 de la mañana, al salir del departamento se encontró con quien menos imaginaba.

-¿¡Lan Zhan!?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Es tarde, vine a llevarte a la empresa.

-A-yuan, vamos es hora de irnos.

-s...si... A-Niang

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar soltar una ruidosa carcajada haciendo que Lan Wangji frunciera el ceño en desaprobación por su actitud inmadura.

-Pffff, jajajaja, pequeño A-Yuan, solo llámame A-Xian

-¡Si!

Wei Wuxian cargo a A-Yuan y se dirigieron al auto junto a Lan Wangji. Al llegar a la empresa se dirigieron primero a un edificio detrás de las oficinas que aparentemente era la guardería que tenían para los trabajadores con hijos hay se encontraban los encargados del lugar. Wen Qing y Wen Ning ambos hermanos eran alfas pero cada uno con personalidad muy distinta mientras que Wen Qing actuaba como un alfa digna de admirar sin mostrar miedo, Wen Ning era todo lo contrario, era un alfa muy tímido a quien le costaba hablar cuando estaba nervioso tartamudeando cada que se sentía en peligro, tenía un aroma similar al de un rollo de canela mientras que su hermana tenía un olor más húmedo similar a la de la tierra mojada 

Wen Qing y Wen Ning hablaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.- ¿¡Wen-Yuan!?

Wei Wuxian pensando lo peor decidió confrontar a los "padres" que habían abandonado a su "hijo"

Wei Wuxian lleno de rabia les pregunto bruscamente mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Wen Ning.- ¡¿USTEDES FUERON LOS BASTARDOS QUE DEJARON A ESTE POBRE NIÑO EN LA CALLE?!-El silencio inundo el cuarto cuando Wen Qing decidió romper el silencio.

Wen Qing tembló sus labios al contestar.- ¿Que...?

Wei Wuxian exasperado le contesto bruscamente.- ¡Lo que oíste este pobre niño estaba en la calle con demasiadas heridas sin saber nada más que su nombre!

Lan Wangji intentando asimilar la información le contesto suavemente.-Wei Ying, deja que hablen.

Wei Wuxian aceptó a regañadientes esperando una respuesta o de lo contrario golpearía fuertemente a Wen Ning sin dudarlo ni un segundo Wen Qing viendo la expresión de impaciencia comenzó a hablar.-Antes que nada déjame dejarte algo en claro, primero no soy su madre, segundo no sabía que estaba en las calles y por último suelta a mi hermano antes de que te de un golpe en lo bajo.-Wei Wuxian al oír eso no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras soltaba el cuello del chico asustado con ojos vidriosos.

Wei Wuxian al soltarlo fulminó con la mirada a Wen Qing seguido de una clara expresión que decía "Habla" sin siquiera tener que decirlo Wen Qing comenzó a hablar.-Wen-Yuan es uno de mis sobrino, se suponía que estaba bajo el cuidado de uno de uno de sus tíos jamás me entere que anduviera algo mal con el estado de Wen-Yuan.

Wei Wuxian lleno de cólera contesto interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir Wen Qing.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VAN A HABER NOTICIAS DE EL ESTANDO EN LA CALLE!

Lan Wangji una vez más intento tranquilizar al enfurecido Wei Wuxian.-Wei Ying deja que termine.

Wei Wuxian asintió nuevamente.

Wen Qing se aclaró la garganta y continuo.-Como les decía, yo no estaba informada de que Wen-Yuan se encontraba en las calles, hasta hace unas semanas había hablado con su tío preguntando por Wen-Yuan, dudando un poco pero no había tenido tiempo para confirmarlo.

Wei Wuxian intento hablar con la voz más tranquila que tenía en eso momento diciendo dos palabras que retumbaba en su mente.- ¿Quien fue?

Wen Qing vaciló un poco dudando si era bueno decirlo mientras estaba a punto de hablar, el chico asustado por lo de hacen un momento contesto tartamudeando.-F...fu...fue...su tío...Wen Chao...-Su hermana lo único que hizo fue suspirar y blanquear los ojos

Wei Wuxian salió corriendo del lugar hacia la estación de policía más cercana para levantar una denuncia hacia el bastardo de Wen Chao después de entrar fue seguido de Lan Wangji que se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su hermano explicándole la situación, una vez terminada la denuncia Wei Wuxian se había calmado un poco aferrándose a A-Yuan quien se aferraba a su regazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y básicamente así era, después de escuchar el nombre de Wen Chao no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro después de eso Lan Wangji le ofreció al omega llevarlo a su casa quien se veía cansado debido a que no había podido dormir bien por A-Yuan y por la verdad que acababa de descubrir. Este solo asintió dándole una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dirigió con A-Yuan en brazos hacia el auto de aquel alfa que emitía un olor tranquilizante a sándalo.


	6. Un triángulo muy confuso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes conocer a una persona, pero no su reacción ante los celos

Al día siguiente Wei Wuxian se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina con Lan Wangji y A-Yuan.

Wei Wuxian.-Hey Lan Zhan ve primero yo iré a dejar a A-Yuan a la guardería antes de ir a la oficina.

Lan Wangji dio un leve asiento y empezó a caminar desapareciendo lentamente entre la multitud.

Wei Wuxian ya está caminando hacia las escaleras cuando tuvo la maravillosa importuna idea de ir a la oficina en elevador, a pesar de que Wei Wuxian ya había escuchado que recientemente estaban fallando decidió hacerse de la vista gorda e ir al elevador.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta una mano se interpuso haciendo que esta se abriera.-Zewu-Jun que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí, eh escuchado que los elevadores principales están fallando.- Zewu-Jun asintió con una cálida sonrisa al ver a aquel joven azabache con tanta energía a pesar de lo que sucedió ayer ya que su hermano lo tenía bien informado sobre lo acontecido.-Veo que esta de muy buen humor joven Wei, ¿le sucedió algo bueno esta mañana?

Wei Wuxian hizo una sonrisa llena de picardía y procedió a continuar con su respuesta.-Algo parecido, hoy Lan Z...-Wei Wuxian estaba a punto de continuar cuando el elevador paro de golpe y se apagaron las luces que quedaban en el ascensor, Wei Wuxian empezó a sentir como se oprimía su pecho haciendo que este empezara a jadear rápidamente mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Debido a que Wei Wuxian estuvo mucho tiempo en las calles normalmente dormía en los callejones oscuros era favorable ya que hay no habían personas que lo molestaran pero si habían demasiados perros salvajes que aprovechaban eso para atacar haciendo que Wei Wuxian obtuviera dos fobias incurables: La acluofobia y la cinofobia.

Lan Xichen quien no estaba al tanto de cómo lidiar con la fobia de este lo único que se le paso a la mente era abrazarlo, sus intentos fueron en vano pues este se rehusaba a que se acercara a él empujándolo.-¡Fuera bestia!,¡Vete!-Wei Wuxian seguía gritando las mismas palabras una y otra vez hasta que Lan Xichen logra agarrar un brazo de Wei Wuxian para alzarlo haciendo que Wei Wuxian choque su cara con el pecho del primer jade.-Joven Wei necesita tranquilizarse pronto saldremos de aquí.-Justo cuando Wei Wuxian se desmaya en los brazos de Lan Xichen la puerta del elevador se habré mostrando una silueta familiar que al parecer no está muy contento con la escena que acaba de presenciar.


	7. El comienzó de un sin fin de malentendidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te lo dije, ¿No?

Después de que Wei Wuxian se desmayara Lan Xichen y Lan Wangji se encargaron de llevarlo a las instalaciones médicas, donde se encargó Wen Qing de comprobar la salud de Wei Wuxian y también para ver si había alguna anomalía

Wen Qing además de ser jefa de la guardería, también ayudaba algunas veces en la enfermería que es donde se desarrollaba mejor su trabajo ya que si bien era jefa en el área de niños en si solo lo hacía para ayudar a su pequeño hermano Wen Ning (de 16 años) con los trabajos ya que cuidaban alrededor de 25 a 30 niños de diferentes edades.

Después de comprobar que Wei Wuxian solo se había desmayado únicamente por el susto del ascensor.

Si bien los hermanos aun no sabían porque había pasado eso tenían una idea del porque se desmayado.

Mientras que Lan Xichen pensaba que era claustrofóbico o algo similar, Lan Wangji tenía una corazonada que le decía que tenía que ver con su miedo a los perros.

Ambos jades tuvieron que dejar a Wei Wuxian al cuidado de Wen Qing debido a los deberes que tenían en la empresa.

Antes de ingresar en sus respectivas oficinas Lan Xichen no quiso irse sin antes aclarar las cosas con su hermano.

Se aclaró la garganta logrando captar la atención de su hermano, pensó un poco sus palabras y pocos segundos después nombro al menor de los jades que mantenía su aura fría desde que encontró a su hermano con "su secretario" de esa forma en el elevador.-Wangji no es lo que crees...lo que paso es que el elevador se descom...-sus palabras no pudieron ser terminadas debido a una llamada que tenía.

Lan Xichen intento detener a su hermano para que lo escuchara pero fue inútil así que decidió atender la llamada.-Hola tío Qiren, ¿paso algo en tu viaje de negocios?-Si bien estaba nervioso por la situación en la había quedado con su hermano, intento sonar lo más natural posible para evitar preguntas innecesarias por parte de su tío.

Se escuchó un leve suspiro del otro lado del teléfono seguido de unas firmes y claras palabras.-No, los inversionistas aún tienen dudas con la cooperación por lo que tendré que quedarme más tiempo de lo que había planeado, cuando vuelva del viaje mandare las modificaciones del contrato para que se lo presentes a Wangji.

Xichen se limitó a soltar un leve suspiro y decir unas cuantas palabras para finalizar la llamada.-No te preocupes tío estoy seguro que no rechazaran la oferta ya que beneficia a ambas empresas.

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su oficina no sin antes pasar a la de su hermano para intentar aclarar las cosas anqué otra vez fue inútil ya que lo único que gano fue una mirada fría y con indiferencia.

Lan Wangji se sintió extrañamente molesto con su hermano por aquella escena en el elevador y peor fue cuando este intento cargarlo para llevarlo a las instalaciones médicas

Y es que un pensamiento invadía una y otra vez su mente es que acaso su hermano no se había percatado que los aromas de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji se complementaban, peor aún ni el mismo omega se había dado cuenta que eran destinados, incluso Wangji se dio cuenta la primera vez que se encontraron

A diferencia de otros omegas Wei Wuxian no dejaba salir su aroma tan fácilmente al menos que se sintiera seguro o asustado en su caso fue lo segundo, al momento de que ladro aquel pequeño animal pudo oler por unos leves segundos el olor a jazmín que se complementaba perfectamente con su olor. Y es que COMO NO SE HABíA DADO CUENTA QUE ERAN DESTINADOS, a pesar de que Lan Wangji no era del típico alfa que soltaba su aroma para intimidar a los omegas sabia por parte de su hermano quien una vez le dijo que su olor servía para tranquilizar a los omegas 

Cuando sucedió todo ese ajetreo no se dio cuenta que dejo salir su aroma inconscientemente, por supuesto el omega no se dio cuenta debido a que estaba muy asustado y pensando en una manera de escapar

.

.

.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado continuo con todo el papeleo para la próxima reunión cuando regresara su tío de su viaje a la empresa Lotus Pier, debido a que su asistente se hallaba en las instalaciones médicas tuvo que hacer el trabajo por sí solo.

Por otro lado se encontraba un Wei Wuxian que tenía recuerdos de su pasado debido a la fiebre que se encontraba subiendo

**13 años antes**

Se encontraba Wei Wuxian peleando por comida con los animales callejeros como todos los días después de huir de aquella casa que lo había adoptado, ya que después de que se enteró de la muerte de sus padres fue llevado a un orfanato ya que no conocía ningún familiar cercano que pudiera hacerse cargo de el

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaba en aquel lugar sin comprender porque no podía volver con sus padres, una "pareja" de casados se fijaron en Wei Wuxian mientras que la mujer lo señalaba con su dedo indiferentemente mientras le decía en un tono autoritario a la trabajadora del lugar.-Me llevare este, ten el dinero no me interesa todo ese papeleo.-la asistente asintió tomando el dinero mientras empujaba a Wei Wuxian hacia la mujer "rubia" quien solo tenía pintada una sonrisa macabra mientras calculaba cuanto le pagarían por ese niño.

Después de haber escapado de aquel lugar Wei Wuxian vago durante aproximadamente 6 meses por las calles peleando por comida o siendo discriminado por los transcurren tés del lugar si bien Wei Wuxian solía esconderse en callejones cada que le daban o robaba comida, para que los perros no intentaran quitársela pero al estar oscuro les era más fácil a los perros morder a este sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia y así robar su comida.

Lo único que recordaba Wei Wuxian antes de despertarse es que estaba siendo mordido por perros

Con la cara perlada en sudor y un escalofrió que no parecía cesar pronto abrió los ojos intentando identificar el lugar.

Continuara


	8. Salvado... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas veces el destino es piadoso... ?

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente en el elevador, afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores, claro que Wei Wuxian no volvería a subirse a un elevador hasta el final de sus días o hasta que se le olvidara cosa que paso hace aproximadamente una semana claro que evitaba el elevador aunque lo seguía usando ahora únicamente lo utilizaba cuando tenía que ir a pisos altos.

Una semana después del incidente volvió el tío de los dos jades, donde lastimosamente tanto para Lan Qiren como para Wei Wuxian tuvieron que conocerse, claro que los dos tuvieron sus diferencias... bueno mejor dicho no tuvieron nada en común más que la idea de que Lan Wangji era un alfa demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se puso la fecha para la junta de inversiones con los Jiang si bien Wei Wuxian sabía de la junta y con quienes eran lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque no se encontrara con esa persona que tanto odiaba esa que aunque debería agradecerle el hecho de haberlo adoptado lo único que podía hacer era aborrecerlo, y es que ¿Quién no lo haría en su lugar?

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian.-Lan Wangji Lan Zhan, espera yo también tengo que subir al elevador.-Decía un agitado Wei Wuxian que cargaba con una montaña de papeles

Al subir al elevador sintió como su montaña de papeles disminuía su peso, ¿Acaso tiro los papeles? Al intentar ver porque sus papeles pesaban menos descubrió que el mismísimo haguang-jun tenía la mitad de sus papeles cargando en una mano, es que acaso no podía ser más perfecto

Lan Wangji aunque no lo quisiera admitir sentía algo más por ese omega, quería creer que únicamente se trataba porque eran destinados, ¿O acaso era algo más? ¡No! Eso era imposible

Wei Wuxian se salvó mejor dicho agradeció las reglas de la empresa por primera vez, y como no agradecerlo si había una muy clara que decía "ningún personal nuevo podrá entrar en la juntas con los socios" agradecía a todos los cielos que existiera esa regla, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue entregarle los papeles al asistente de Lan Xichen.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian se había quedado en la oficina del segundo jade para acomodar y corregir algunos papeles que le dejo antes de ir a la reunión

Wei Wuxian.-Lan Zhan has vuelto, ¿Cómo fue la reunión? 

Lan Wangji.-Se firmó el acuerdo tío se encargara de lo demás 

Wei Wuxian.- Lan Zhan los papeles que me diste son de otra empresa ¿Va a haber otra junta?

-Es una reunión para todas las empresas se va a hacer en Qishan-Wen donde se reúnen las 5 grandes empresas donde se demuestra su talento en las 6 artes (Chinas).-Dijo Xichen mientras entraba a la oficina del segundo jade y se dirigía hacia su hermano donde solo lo recibió con una mirada fría por haber interrumpido su momento con Wei Wuxian

=ESPACIO INFORMATIVO=

Las 6 artes chinas son

Ritos (o cortesía) (禮, lǐ) Música (樂, yuè) Tiro con arco (射, shè) Conducción de carros de guerra (o equitación) (御, yù) Caligrafía (書, shū) Matemática (數, shù)

=FIN DEL ESPACIO INFORMATIVO=

Lan Xichen.-En esta reunión pueden participar todos los empleados que quieran, ¿le gustaría participar joven Wei?

Wei Wuxian seguía pensando en lo fantástico que sería participar hasta que escucho la respuesta de Xichen.-Lan Zhan Lan Wangji Lan er gege, ¿puedo participar? Prometo acabar con todo el papeleo a tiempo

-Mmm.-Asintió Lan Wangji y se alejó con las orejas extremadamente rojas por su bien

Lan Xichen solo veía con una cálida y enternecida sonrisa de lado a su pequeño hermano que se encontraba avergonzado por las interacciones con el pequeño omega

Lan Wangji al notar la mirada que tenía su hermano hacia Wei Wuxian le devolvió una mirada fría y con indiferencia, si los malentendidos seguían

Lan Xichen al notar el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando por los celos de su hermano decidió salir de allí.-Wangji, tío nos está esperando en la sala de conferencias, joven Wei usted también puede ir

Wei Wuxian aún no había notado la tensión entre los dos hermanos por lo que con toda tranquilidad contesto con una sonrisa ladina.-Gracias Xichen-Dage

Como si hubiera sido una señal de escape Xichen salió de ahí si bien sabía que su hermano no le haría nada no estaba seguro si sería lo mismo bajo la influencia de los celos

.

.

.

Lan Qiren.- Como saben la mayoría de los trabajadores, cada año se hace una reunión en la empresa Qishan-Wen donde se demuestra que empresa está más dotada en las 6 artes chinas todos los que quieran participar tienen que pasar por una prueba de selección que se hará en la tarde en el lugar de tiro al arco, solo aquellos que logren disparar en el blanco correctamente las 3 veces podrá participar

.

.

.

La mañana había transcurrido normal hasta llegar al atardecer donde la mayoría de los trabajadores de encontraban en dos filas perfectamente rectas donde estaban al frente los dos jades liderando las filas como Wei Wuxian llego tarde se quedó en la fila del segundo jade formado hasta atrás ya que la mayoría de los empleados habían acabado sus obligaciones y se formaban 10 o 5 minutos antes en cambio Wei Wuxian... bueno el llego algo tarde

Después de que Lan Qiren diera las indicaciones y anunciara que ya podía comenzar, el primero en pasar fue el primer jade, Lan Xichen

Con tres tiros perfectos formando un triángulo fue clasificado para poder participar

Seguido de este paso Lan Wangji quien también tuvo tres tiros perfectos formando una hilera en el centro rojo fue clasificado igual que su hermano para poder participar

Así fueron pasando por orden siendo descalificados y aceptados aunque más eran aceptados hasta que llegó el turno de Wei Wuxian si bien secretamente todos los que habían sido aceptados apostaron que no daría ni un tiro en el blanco para sorpresa de todos Wei Wuxian dio los tres tiros sobre la misma flecha venciendo así el record de los dos jades que habían quedado sorprendidos por la habilidad de este en el arco mientras que Lan Xichen reía para sus adentros por la cara de su tío Lan Wangji no deja de alagar al omega que tenía como destinado tal y como este había dicho desde la primera vez que se vieron era... era perfecto

Después de que se decidiera quienes iban a participar se les entrego unas túnicas rojas con nubes que usarían la siguiente semana en la competencia

Algo que había notado Wei Wuxian es que la mayoría de los empleados tenían una cinta blanca en la frente algunos sin nubes, y otros con nubes como los dos jades, por supuesto él tenía una cinta blanca sin nubes al ser un empleado nuevo, normalmente no la usaba fuera de la empresa, de hecho, desde que se la dieron se la ponía antes de entrar y se la quitaba afuera de la empresa, tampoco es como si la odiara es solo que él no era del tipo de personas que mantenía su ropa perfectamente limpia así que para evitar que se manchara o ensuciara hacia esta rutina y A-Yuan bueno con A-Yuan no era necesario el parecía más a un Lan, manteniendo siempre limpia su ropa y cinta así que con él no tenía que hacer esta rutina ya que este siempre la tenía puesta, claro que se la quitaba cuando dormía o se bañaba pero si no era una de estas situaciones no se la quitaba


	9. La batalla por el primer lugar comienza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces te encuentras en situaciones muy caóticas que podrás resolver... ?

Por fin había llegado el día que todos esperaban, cada niño estaba de la mano con sus padres o tutores.

Junto a A-Yuan se encontraba su ahora "madre" Wei Wuxian, junto con los dos jades y un pequeño niño de aproximadamente su edad llamado JingYi, había escuchado de unos maestros de la guardería que ese pequeño se trataba del tercer y último hermano de los jades, aunque este a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores o "dadas" como llamaban en Gusu los hermanos menores a sus hermanos mayores, JingYi era un niño muy carismático y alegre, las pocas personas que conocían a la madre de los jades (ya que esta tenía su propia parte de la empresa que dirigir, normalmente no se veía mucho por ahí al menos de que fuera necesario) decían que se parecía a ella mientras que Xichen era una combinación de ambos, Wangji se parecía más a su padre.

Todos los niños se habían quedado en el primer edificio donde las empleadas de las guarderías de las empresas se reunieron para cuidar de los niños hasta que la cacería acabara (aunque esta celebración dura cinco días, la cacería solo dura un día)

.

.

.

Desde temprano Wei Wuxian había preparado todo lo que necesitaría para la competencia, si bien el arco y las flechas se las darían en el lugar, no era lo mismo con los instrumentos, en este caso cada participante debía de llevar su propio instrumento, la mayoría de los que trabajaban en Gusu usaban instrumentos de cuerdas cuyos le otorgaban un nombre, , como el caso del primer jade aunque este en lugar de tocar un a excepción del primer jade que tocaba un Xiao llamado Liebing (裂 冰) cómo su madre en lugar de un Guqin que era el instrumento más usado para los Lan, el ejemplo más claro era su segundo hermano que tocaba un Guqin de siete cuerdas llamado Wangji (忘 机),en el caso de Wei Wuxian el usaba un Dizi que llamaba Chenqing (陈情).

Si bien para muchas personas en la actualidad era raro conocer a personas que tocaran instrumentos antiguos o hicieran cacerías con espadas y flechas en lugar de rifles o escopetas, para las cinco grandes empresas (que antiguamente eran las cinco sectas más grandes de la cultivación según sus antepasados) Gusu Lan, Yunmeng Jiang, Lanling Jin, Qishan Wen y Qinghe Nie era una tradición que seguirían hasta el final de sus días.

Estas empresas aun blandían espadas e instrumentos que sus antepasados dejaban, normalmente se las quedaban las personas que tuvieran las características de la espada

El primer jade tenía una espada llamada Shuoyue (朔月, Shuòyuè ) y una Xiao llamada Liebing (裂 冰, Lièbīng )

El segundo jade tenía una espada llamada Bichen (避 尘, Bìchén) y un Guqin llamado Wangji (忘 机, Wàngjī)

Wei Wuxian tenía una espada llamada Suibian (随便, Suíbiàn) y su Dizi llamado Chenqing 

(陈 情, Chénqíng).

.

.

.

Todos se encontraban acomodados y separados según su empresa representante y sus habilidades; en la empresa Qinghe Nie se especializaban en el manejo de sables (espadas de un gran tamaño a comparación a una espada) ya que según sus ancestros, el fundador del apellido Nie había sido un carnicero, Gusu Lan se especializaban en las 7 artes chinas pero mayormente en instrumentos y espadas, en Lotus Pier se especializaban en escudos y el manejo de espadas, actualmente el primogénito de Lotus Pier es experto en el manejo de un látigo que a heredaro de parte de su madre (también era la segunda empresa en el manejo de las 7 artes china después de Gusu Lan) Lanling Jin se especializaban en el tiro al arco y en el manejo de espada (a comparación de Gusu Lan y Lotus Pier no lo manejaban tan bien, pero aún era un manejo muy bueno) y por último la secta Qishan Wen que actualmente era la que "dirigía a las demás empresas" era expertos en Conducción de carros de guerra (o equitación) y en usar espadas.

.

. 

.

.

Wen RuoHan actual líder de Qishan Wen se encontraba sentado en el centro al lado de su hijo Wen Xu (ya que no estaba dispuesto a pagar la fianza de Wen Chao por lo sucedido con A-Yuan, ya que aunque no lo creyeran cuando este decía que A-Yuan era su sobrino favorito) mientras que los demás líderes se encontraban sentados a la derecha e izquierda de estos dos dándole ultimas indicaciones y advertencias a sus empleados

Wen RuoHan dio unas indicaciones a sus representantes y una vez estando preparados se acercó al centro y dijo con una voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran.- ¡¡¡La Cacería por la mejor empresa comienza!!! .-Dicho esto todos los grupos se adentraron al bosque, Wei Wuxian estaba en el primer grupo junto con los dos jades buscando algún faisán, venado o cualquier animal para cazar en un momento a otro Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji se habían separado del resto quedando ellos dos en el bosque, bueno, al menos habían encontrado unos conejos para cazar. Lan Wangji ya había preparado el arco para cazarlos hasta que de un momento a otro una sombra se los llevo antes de que los alcanzara las flechas, confundido decidió que la mejor opción sería preguntarle a la única persona de ahí.- Wei Wuxian has vis...- No pudo terminar la oración hasta que vio algo en las túnicas de su acompañante que lo dejo helado. Y es que, qué persona no lo haría al ver que su acompañante (omega para empeorarlo) tenía un bulto en su estómago y esto no mejoro al ver como el bulto se movía

Wei Wuxian aun sin comprender lo caótico del asunto decidió voltear a ver a Lan Wangji para enfrentarlo por querer cazar unos lindos conejos o bueno eso tenía pensado hasta que vio la cara de Lan Wangji. Parecía que acabara de ver un fantasma, si bien no había ningún cambio aparente, si ponías mucho cuidado podías notar como su piel se había puesto más pálida y, como tenía los ojos ligeramente más dilatados.

Investigo a los alrededores en busca de una respuesta al semblante de su compañero, al no encontrar nada decidió que la mejor manera de averiguarlo era preguntarle directamente a Lan Wangji, estaba formulando la manera de hacer una pregunta que pudiera contestar por más nula que sea el habla de su acompañante, cuando encontró la pregunta correcta volteo a ver a Wangji pero no pudo formularla ya que se escucharon pasos cerca

Continuara...


	10. 🌲☃️❄️Especial navideño (familia Lan)🌲☃️❄️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de risas para Wei Ying

Okey... Cuando Lan Zhan le dijo que pasarían las fiestas juntos se imaginaba una velada romántica en algún hotel o restaurante. No esperaba para nada pasar las fechas junto con toda la familia de Lan Zhan

Si bien no era mala idea conocer más a su familia y ganar puntos a su favor para cuando quisieran casarse

Pero es qué tenía la peor suerte del mundo,esto solo le debía pasar a una persona entre un millón, si no de que otra manera explicas que la farmacéutica con la que *compraste condones* es nada más y nada menos que tu futura suegra

Cuando se presentaron, Lan Zhan le dijo brevemente a que se dedicaba su madre y es que ella tenía una farmacia de la cual se ocupaba personalmente en sus tiempos libres

Bueno al menos aprendió una lección *jamás compres condones en una farmacia que "casualmente" se llama _Farmacia Gusu_ al lado de una tienda de ropa GUSU*  
.  
.  
.

Y es qué quien podría haber pensado que al estar hablando con la farmacéutica acerca de su candente y encantadora pareja en realidad estaba hablando con su futura suegra

Y es que ahora que la tenía enfrente no sabía con que cara verla ya que también había comprado un paquete de condones XG que contenía 20 malditos condones, lo cual significaba que también había exhibido a su querido Lan Zhan

por suerte parecía que ella no iba a hacer algún comentario acerca de haberse conocido en la mañana, lo cual fue un grave error ya que su tortura empezó cuando todos los Lan llegaron para decorar el árbol y otras partes de la casa que faltaban por decorar

.  
.  
.

Ya que justo cuando el ultimo de los Lan llego, Madam Lan hizo la pregunta que tanto temia la cual fue

_A-Xian para que ocupabas los condones?_ 

En ese momento por primera vez Wei Wuxian supo lo que era la vergüenza 

Ya que podía sentir fijamente la mirada de todos los Lan puestas en su persona, lo cual en otra ocasión hubiera apreciado de no ser que esas miradas estaban cargadas con una gran vergüenza y reproche

Ya que se supone que era una velada navideña entre familia y nada mas.  
Lo cual ahora *todos* sabían que había tenido otra idea sobre como pasar esa noche

además de que no podía o mas bien no se atrevía a voltear a ver a su querido Lan Er-gege ya que sabía de sobra que aunque su cara no mostrará nada en su interior debía de estar igual o peor de avergonzado que él y sus orejas seguramente lo estaba reflejando

ya que su madre los había descubierto y exhibido a la vez

.  
.  
.

Después de la vergüenza inicial,decidió que lo mejor para despejar su mente sería ayudando a cocinar

Por obvios motivos Lan Zhan se lo llevó fuera de la cocina,lo encerró en su cuarto,mientras que el se quedaba hablando con su madre del porque no podían dejar que se acercará a la cocina,o no al menos para cocinar la cena navideña al menos que quisieran terminar en el hospital por problemas estomacales y esa no era una opción muy agradable

Su madre por otro lado estaba ahora más interesada en ese jovencito que se había robado el corazón de su querido A-Zhan

Quería ver qué tipo de persona había podido ver a través de ese semblante frío y severo que siempre mostraba su retoño

Si bien lo que le dijo al momento de comprar los condones era muy cierto y hasta cierto punto se ganó puntos extras al decirle cosas que ella misma desconocía de su A-Zhan o que no había podido confirmar

Por el momento los dejaría en paz ya después les haría un interrogatorio por separado a cada uno

Solo sería preguntas básicas de pareja,y no es que fuera tan extremista pero para que no se le pasará por alto nada, haría que contestaran un examen con el mismo contenido   
.  
.  
.  
La cena marchaba sin problemas,toda la familia se la pasa ayudando incluyendo a la pareja (prometido) de su cuñado Lan Qiren. Aún le causaba gracia la reacción ante las muestras de cariño que intentaba darle el Wen mayor,pero nada se comparaba con la primera vez que Lan Qiren lo presento formalmente como su pareja 

Si bien ya estaba al tanto del segundo género de su cuñado creía que se quedaría soltero de por vida por su personalidad gruñona y severa,vaya que se sorprendió, y no solamente por el nuevo integrante de la familia Lan, sino por la manera en la que actuaba Lan Qiren y es que juraba que ese hombre no podía tener otra cara que no fuera un ceño fruncido

Y es que *_ÉL MISMISIMO LAN QIREN SE ENCONTRABA CON UN SONROJO_* y no uno pequeño sino uno en TODA SU CARA

pero bueno se estaba desviando del tema,el tema importante era sacarle la información a su A-Xian sobre cómo se conocio con su querido A-Zhan. No es que tuviera mala comunicación con él,a pesar de su carácter siempre mantenían una buena comunicación,sino que muy a pesar de la comunicación y todo era casi un 99.99% imposible que Lan Zhan le contará su historia de amor y romance  
.  
.  
.  
Aún faltaba unas horas para la hora de la cena así que aprovecharía este tiempo para sacarle información a Wei Ying sobre su familia, sus sueños, básicamente sobre su vida 

Así que tomando la decisión más difícil y a pesar de las advertencias de su segundo hijo decidió invitar a Wei Ying a cocinar juntos el pavo. Aprovechando que faltaban algunos ingredientes decidió mandar a sus tres hijos (Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen y Lan JingYi) a comprar lo que faltaba y también para aprovechar el tiempo y hablar con Wei Ying  
.  
.  
.  
Todo marchaba según su plan,sus hijos ya se habían ido alrededor de media hora y ya había logrado convencer a Wei Ying de ayudarla a cocinar 

Todo era como cualquier cena familiar,mientras que su esposo y cuñado ayudaban inyectando al pavo,ella y su A-Xian preparaban el relleno,algo muy curioso es qué al momento de preparar el aderezó del pavo, decidió dejarlo a la voluntad de Wei Ying

*CINCO MINUTOS,EN SERIO SOLO CINCO MINUTOS* tardó en voltear cuando vio una mescolansa de un color rojo vivo...bueno al menos descubrió porqué su hijo le había advertido sobre las artes culinarias de su pareja. Algo que le llamo aún más la atención fue la manera de cómo el Omega lo probaba sin quejarse e incluso veía como agregaba más picante

Definitivamente sería un espectáculo ver las caras de los Lan cuando probaran el aderezó, ya que no por nada eran conocidos por su tan delicado y refinado paladar. Si, definitivamente quería ver eso   
.  
.  
.  
Bien,ya había llegado el momento de las preguntas

Wei Ying seguía poniéndole cuánta especie encontrará,para ponérsela al aderezó,cuando oyó una suave voz llamándole.

ML- A-Xian ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Al principio no había oído la pregunta hasta segundos después que captó y contesto rápidamente para no sonar descortés

WWX- Claro, madame Mei las que guste

Mei- A-Xian no me llames tan cortéz me haces sentir vieja.-Dijo mientras hacía una mueca

Wei Ying creyendo que la había ofendido de alguna manera se apresuro a corregirlo.-Lo siento mada...-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase.- Wei Ying creyó que ahora sí había cometido un grave error hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Lan Mei (o Madame Lan).- Llámame mamá al fin de cuentas algún día seremos familia 

Aún avergonzado por lo que dijo mada...madre asintió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas 

Mei.- Muy bien ahora sí,comencemos con las preguntas, .-¿Cuántos años tienes Wei Ying?

Wei Ying aún aturdido decidió que lo mejor por el momento sería contestar.- 19 años

Mei decidió seguir con el "interrogatorio".- ¿Signo zodiacal?

WWX.- Virgo

Mei.- ¿Animal preferido?

WWX.- Conejos

Mei estaba entre la espada y la pared en hacer esta pregunta visto que no lo había escuchado hablar en ningún momento de su familia así que decidió arriesgarse y preguntar .- ¿Vives..  
con tu familia?

WWX no se esperaba realmente esa pregunta,así que quitando los malos pensamientos de su mente contesto en un tono un poco más bajo.- Mis padres biológicos fallecieron cuando tenía cinco años... Vivía con los padres de mi hermano del corazón Cheng

Mei pudo notar por un momento al Omega temblar mientras contestaba,el ambiente se estaba haciendo un poco incómodo. Afortunadamente en ese momento llegaron sus hijos 

Después de la llegada de los demás miembros de la familia pudieron terminar la cena, ya solo faltaba que saliera el pavo del horno 

Cada quien estaba entretenido en sus asuntos;

Lan Qiren estaba avergonzado intentando leer un libro mientras Wen Rouhan lo abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su menton en el espacio de su cuello y hombro

Lan Mei y Qingheng-Jun se encontraban sentados en el sillón junto con JingYi viendo el especial navideño que había en la televisión

Lan Xichen se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su novio,quien no había podido asistir a la cena debido a su familia 

Y Lan Zhan y Wei Ying... Bueno ellos se encontraban acaramelados en el sillón individual abrazados   
.  
.  
.  
La hora de la cena ya había llegado al frente de todos se encontraba Qingheng-Jun a su derecha Madame Mei, su hermano Qiren,él Wen,y algunos Primos y primas (la mayoría Alfas) y a la izquierda se encontraban sus hijos junto a Wei Ying

Se encontraban comiendo cuando oyeron una pregunta dirigida al Wangxian 

Mei llevaba esperando este momento un buen rato para poder comenzar el interrogatorio si bien la comida aún no terminaba,sabía bien que nadie la interrumpirá por el simple hecho de que estaba ahí su esposo.- A-Xian ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mi A-Zhan?

WWX y LWJ contestaron al mismo tiempo.- En la empresa

Mei solo soltó una risita mientras volvía a preguntar esta vez dirigida a Wei Ying.- ¿A-Xian pensabas usar todos los condones que compraste?

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Wen Ruohan lo rompió completamente con su sonora carcajada,mientras que Wei Ying al igual que Lan Zhan intentaban ocultar su sonrojo 

La cena transcurrío entre preguntas incomodas y risas, solo por esa ocasión el toque de queda se aplazó hasta las doce 

Terminando la cena todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos 

El matrimonio Lan fue el primero en irse a su habitación

Seguido de Lan Qiren quién se dirigía a su cuarto con un sonrojo en toda su cara, y es que cómo no si el Wen caminaba detrás de el con una sonrisa en par en par 

Lan Xichen se fue a su habitación con su teléfono en mano con una sonrisa que te haría doler la cara de tan solo mirarlo

Mientras tanto el wangxian se encontraba en el cuarto de Lan Zhan celebrando a su manera navidad mientras se podían escuchar por la ventana los fuegos artificiales

Si, definitivamente está había Sido la mejor navidad que ha tenido🎄☃️❄️  
.  
.  
.

Díganme ¿quien creen que es la pareja de Lan Xichen?

¿Se esperaban lo de Wen Ruohan y Lan Qiren?

Déjenme sus teorías del capítulo en los comentarios,espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad🌲☃️❄️,nos leemos pronto(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	11. ¿Coincidencia?... O ¿Mala suerte?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si te preguntabas si las cosas podían ser más caóticas la respuesta es simple y sencilla. Si

Si bien Lan Wangji estaba confundido por el paradero de los conejos más fue su asombro al ver que su compañero de cacería, estaba en celo, por lo intenso del olor se podía decir que ya llevaba algunas horas en ese estado, para terminar de empeorar la situación, su compañero "no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en celo" (aunque de verdad no se había dado cuenta), si bien estaban solos, podía enviar una bengala para pedir ayuda, pensó en otras soluciones pero esa era la más acertada, además de que estaba consciente de que una vez que mandara la bengala, estos quedarían descalificados.

tampoco era tan despreocupado para no notar lo grave de la situación así que sin perder tiempo desenvolvió la bengala hasta que se escucharon varios pasos, estaba rogando internamente que se tratara de su hermano o algún miembro de la secta GusuLan.

Así que cuando noto el color morado de los ropajes no pudo hacer más qué fruncir el ceño y maldecir por lo bajo.

Si bien Wei Wuxian no le ha dicho sobre su relación con la familia Jiang, sabía que no se llevaban muy bien. Una muestra de eso fue en la junta con la empresa YunmengJiang donde Wei Wuxian se notaba tenso o nervioso, en parte fue por eso que le pidió a su tío que Wei Wuxian no asistiera a la junta, afortunadamente su tío no se opuso a la idea, también se encargó de dejarle trabajo para entretenerse y no tener que toparse con los Jiang 

Si bien anteriormente había funcionado esta vez no corrieron con la misma suerte, ya que a unos pasos de ellos se encontraba FengMian con una mirada que hizo que involuntariamente gruñera haciendo que se sorprendiera él mismo por su acción, pero algo que sabía bien era que su alfa interior no había actuado de esa manera por nada. Así que con un propósito claro, cargo al omega para llevarlo a un lugar seguro cuando un movimiento brusco hizo que volteara a verlo

Wei Wuxian no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro alfa, hasta que Lan Wangji lo cargo e hizo que involuntariamente sus ojos hicieran contacto con esa persona que tanto repudiaba, sintió los leves pasos de Lan Wangji mientras caminaban así que sin objetar decidió dejar que el alfa que emanaba un olor a sándalo acogedor y cálido lo llevara a donde quisiera, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca de ese asqueroso ser que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos

Se esperaba esa reacción así que no se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano sujetando una muñeca, quería protestar pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido que hizo ronronear su omega interno, repentinamente fue nublada su vista y comenzó a sentir demasiado calor, ¿Qué acaso no estaban en invierno?

Lan WangJi estaba en problemas, se encontraba peleando con FengMian en un duelo de miradas mientras un Wei Wuxian casi entraba en toda la etapa de celo, definitivamente estaba en un lio muy grande.

FengMian por su parte estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Wei Wuxian, ¿Y quién no, con ese olor? Con la voz más suave que pudo sacar en ese momento intento negociar con Lan WangJi para que le diera a Wei Wuxian.-Segundo maestro Lan, no se preocupe por Wei Ying, yo personalmente me hare cargo de cuidarlo como se debe, entréguemelo, sería muy malo que alguien lo encontrara con un omega en celo.- Desafortunadamente no tuvo el autosuficiente control y dejo que un jadeo llegara a oídos del Jade provocando que frunciera más el ceño y apartara al omega de él

Lan Wangji ya no podía dudar así que sin más desenvolvió la bengala y le prendió fuego, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la ayuda llegara, Wei Ying era más importante que una cacería así que no le importaba ser descalificado con tal de que su destinado estuviera a salvo. FengMian por su parte estaba cada vez peor, a este paso su cordura no resistiría mucho, así que en un intento desenfrenado intento atacar a Lan WangJi para poder llevarse a Wei Ying, al ver que este lo volvía a esquivar solo tenía la opción de transcurrir a las palabras.- Segundo maestro Lan no se preocupe yo me are cargo, no debe por qué dudar, me imagino que está al tanto de que Wei Ying es mi hijo adoptivo, así que no dude en dármelo.- FengMian aprovecho el segundo de duda de Lan WangJi para nuevamente atacar, pero esta vez siendo un ataque por la espalda era más probable que tuviera éxito. Para su mala suerte y fortuna del omega y alfa, una voz interrumpió su cometido.- Espero que sea una emergencia si tuviste la necesidad de usar una bengala WangJi.- Menciono un Lan Qiren con una expresión indescriptible, en todos sus años de vida jamás espero a encontrar a WangJi de esa forma, cargando a un omega estilo nupcial mientras este rodeaba su cuello, por el fuerte olor a feromonas podía decir fácilmente que el omega estaba en celo, algo realmente problemático en un lugar lleno de alfas

Ya prestando más atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que se encontraba el líder Jiang presente con unos ojos nublados y una mirada que decía que en cualquier descuido de parte del alfa, se lanzaría para arrebatarle al precioso omega que tenía en sus brazos. Lan Qiren solo tuvo un leve escalofrió y sin más demoras se acercó a su sobrino para llevarse al omega en celo, si bien no estaba en un estado tan mal como el de FengMian, tampoco quería que tuvieran que llegar a métodos más violentos y extremos, al ser omega no le afectaban las feromonas de Wei Wuxian, se detuvo unos segundos para oler el aroma del omega y se dio cuentan de algo que hizo que se estremeciera, olía a jazmines como su madre Cangse SanRen, solo con una diferencia, su madre tenía un aroma a Jazmines con un toque de vainilla, Wei Ying por su parte solo tenía el olor a jazmines. Igualmente eso no quitaba el peso del significado de eso, ya que aunque no muchos supieran esto, Lan Qiren y otros líderes si tenían conocimiento de esto y es que, Cangse SanRen era la destinada de FengMian, eso solo significara una cosa para el omega, peligro, así que sin perder más tiempo le lanzo una mirada a Wen RuoHan para que se encargara de FengMian mientras él se llevaba a Wei Wuxian. El porqué de la presencia de Wen RuoHan ahí era fácil de explicar, pues desde la muerte de su esposa había decidido cortejar oficialmente a Lan Qiren, su viejo amigo de la juventud

Lan Qiren se fue de ahí con un Wei Wuxian en su espalda y un Lan WangJi preocupado, Se encargó de dejarlo al cuidado de Wen Qing quien se a seguro de proporcionarle sus supresores y un suero para la deshidratación que sufría por su celo, Wangji por su parte se quedó al lado de Wei Ying en todo momento, se había entretenido con un libro de poesía que siempre llevaba con él, hasta que comenzó a oír murmuras provenientes de Wei Ying, al principio era indescifrable pero minutos después logro captar algunas palabras, las cuales eran; No, Detente, Basta y Por favor

Haciendo que se profundizara su ceño, después de unas horas se había calmado los murmuras, cuando nuevamente comenzaron, esta vez intento despertarlo negándose a verlo sufrir aunque fuera en sus sueños

.

.

. 

°°°°°° DATOS QUE ACLARAR °°°°°°

En esta cacería los líderes de las empresas pueden participar en la cacería o simplemente mandar a algún trabajador de confianza que los supervise.

En este caso FengMian había asistido por "algo que tenía pendiente"

En la siguiente parte se viene lo fuerte


	12. Discusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces recibes apoyo de quién menos lo esperas

Lan WangJi ya se había encargado de dejar al corriente de la situación a Wei Wuxian sobre la cacería así que ya no tenían más que hablar, se estaba creando un aire acogedor entre los dos, sin platicas incomodas, solamente disponiendo del té tranquilizador que les dejo Wen Qing, esta se había encargado también de hacer que no entrara en la última etapa de su celo donde eran más vulnerable los omegas, pues una cualidad que tenían los alfas y omegas, es que estas al entrar en celo tuvieran las características de un animal, si, de un animal, normalmente las almas gemelas pueden u obtener las mismas características del animal de sus parejas o tener la forma de los animales opuestos, lo cual significa que son sus complementos, en este caso Wei Wuxian al entrar en celo obtenía las orejas y cola de un hermoso conejo negro, la cual afortunadamente habían logrado controlar a tiempo.

No debían ser unos genios para saber que Wei Wuxian evitaba el tema de FengMian, así que Lan WangJi no insistió, pues por lo que había visto en el bosque y las palabras que dijo en su sueño no debía ser un asunto agradable de hablar, tan solo la idea le hizo hervir la sangre y apretar sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaran blancos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte azote de la puerta anunciando la llegada de un alfa muy enfurecido o al menos lo estaba hasta que diviso su objetivo, el cual era Wei Ying

Lan WangJi se había imaginado miles de escenarios pero jamás pensó en ese; Una Yu ZiYuan con una mirada preocupada hacia Wei Ying abrazándolo tiernamente mientras liberaba su aroma para relajarlo, ya que Wei Ying siendo un experto en ocultar su aroma, (a excepciones, cuando estaba en celo) por lo que no se había dado cuenta que tenía un aroma que reflejaba: miedo, temor, tristeza e inseguridad, no fue hasta que Yu ZiYuan lo abrazo, que pudo dejar salir todo su aroma llorando en el pecho de la alfa la cual consideraba como una madre, lloro, lloro hasta que se sintió mejor, aun moqueando y con los ojos rojos por haber llorado, intento formular una oración.- ¿Qué haces aquí mamá?.- Wei Wuxian intentaba sonar tranquilo ante el alfa que consideraba su madre, pero desafortunadamente para el omega, su olor delato su inseguridad

.

.

.

Para Yu ZiYuan no había sido fácil enterarse de la verdad, ella ya sabía que CangSen SanRen era la destinada de FengMian, así que creía que el motivo de la llegada de Wei Ying era porque lo pensaba cuidar como si fuera su hijo, jamás imagino que fuera tan maldito para hacerle eso a un niño UN NIÑO, aun recordaba lo acontecido de hace unas horas.

.

.

.

Madame Yu se encontraba tomando té con Madame Jin, normalmente se mantenía al margen de las cacerías, esta no sería la excepción, así que no necesitaba participar en esta, estaba hablando de cosas triviales con su vieja amiga, cuando un participante de su empresa vino corriendo hacia ella.

¿?.- ¡Madame Yu!, Madame Yu!, paso algo terrible con el presidente Jiang, tal parece que está entrando en celo

Yu ZiYuan llevaba años con FengMian mientras estaba en celo, así que sabía de primera mano lo potente que podía llegar a ser, así que usando su caballo junto con sus dos subordinadas de confianza Jinzhu y Yinzhu, al encontrar a FengMian se encontró con una desagradable escena; FengMian discutiendo con Wen RuoHan para que lo soltara, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de "su esposa" FengMian intento convencer que lo soltaran pero fue inútil.- Wen RuoHan esto no te involucra ¡Déjame ir, con mi destinada!,¡Esta vez no dejare que escape, esta vez sí lo marcare!, ¡CangSen!.- Yu ZiYuan tenía una breve idea de lo que pasaba pero de solo pensarlo hizo que su sangre hirviera, No dejaría que nadie que se haya atrevido a tocar a su preciado hijo quedara inmune

A diferencia de las demás personas, ella portaba como arma un látigo que era pasado por generación, entre las mujeres de su familia, al ser ella quien mejor dominaba el látigo o más bien conocido como Zidian lo heredo ella, adoptando así el nombre de la araña violeta por su manera despiadada y perfecta de manejar el látigo.

Así que sin más ceremonias toma el látigo y de un golpe limpio golpeo la pierna de FengMian enredándolo en el látigo haciendo que de un tirón resbalara y callera, iba a protestar pero parecía que algo había hecho clic en su cabeza al momento de ver a su esposa ahí, quería preguntarle que hacia allí pero no le dio tiempo de usar ni sus manos para protegerse, cuando sintió cientos de latigazos golpeando su cuerpo mientras la alfa gritaba eufórica.- ¿¡Que le hiciste a Wei Ying!?, ¿¡A que te refieres con que esta vez no escapara!?, ¡CONTESTA!.- Una parte de Yu ZiYuan quería negar lo que había escuchado, pero luego unos recuerdos invadieron su mente 

.- ¿Qué pretendes con tu comportamiento Wei Ying? .-Pudo ver como el nombrado dio un respingo por la pregunta pero decidió ignorarlo, la respuesta no la había complacido por completo así que decidió aceptar para ver cuánto aguantaba Wei Ying en quejarse por el poco o nulo tiempo que le dejaba libre, pero contradiciendo cualquier pensamiento, este jamás se quejó, ni una sola vez desde que comenzó su entrenamiento, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, ese pequeño niño revoltoso había logrado ocupar un lugar muy grande en su corazón, haciendo despertar ese lado materno que ni YanLi ni Jiang Cheng habían logrado despertar creando un vínculo más fuerte, que no pensaba traicionar ni cambiar por nada, así que la sola idea de FengMian abusando de Wei Ying la hacía enfurecer como una fiera, haciendo que siguiera golpeando sin cesar

Una vez su ira bajo, dejo a Jinzhu y Yinzhu a cargo de FengMian para que fuera llevado de regreso a Lotus Pier, después de asegurarse que lo llevaran sin problemas se dirigió a máxima velocidad donde le había informado Wen RuoHan que estaba Wei Ying

.

.

.

.

Madame Yu aun en un conflicto interno, puso su voz más dulce y contesto a la pregunta.- Estaba con FengMian, lo sé todo Wei Ying


	13. Un problema más grande

Wei Ying no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, ¿Acaso le echaría la culpa diciendo que intento seducir al alfa?, ¿Pensaría que hizo todo eso bajo su consentimiento? Tembló inconscientemente a ese pensamiento, temblor que no pasó desapercibido para la Matriarca, negó lentamente ante los posibles pensamientos de su pequeño niño, se imaginaba lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo podía creer que él era el culpable? Ella sabía que en esos momentos Wei Ying era demasiado pequeño como para defenderse

Intento sonar un poco molesta para llamar la atención del menor que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.-Wei Ying, ¿Cómo puedes creer que me enojaría contigo, acaso te he demostrado lo contrario?-Negó un poco acongojado mientras se apegaba más a la ropa de la mayor

Su momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de uno de los trabajadores Lan que tenía al pequeño A-Yuan, se veía que tenía los ojos rojos y su nariz estaba aún un poco roja

Un poco intimidado por todas las miradas fijas en él hablo, bueno más bien tartamudeo el porqué de su visita.-E...el p...pequeño A-Yuan comenzó a llorar repentinamente, y no pudimos calmarlo, me mandaron a entregarlo al j...joven Wei.-En el momento que A-Yuan reconoció el olor de su A-Niang se relajó casi enseguida mientras extendía sus brazos pidiendo ser llevado a los brazos de su madre

El trabajador, mejor dicho Su She capto casi enseguida el movimiento del menor y lo dirigió a los brazos de su madre, al entregarlo hizo un breve contacto con esa suave piel que le mando un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, esa sensación era cuando...conocías a tu destinado, pensaba hablar más pero su burbuja fue rota por la voz de ZiYuan que le decía "cortésmente" que se marchara de la habitación

Por primera vez WangJi fue capaz de presenciar una genuina sonrisa de la temible araña morada, se notaba la felicidad que desprendía hacia el pequeño A-Yuan y Wei Ying, al salir de la habitación se encontró con una joven dama de rasgos agraciados y una altura digna de un alfa, se veía de unos 22 años, iba junto con ella un alfa un poco más bajo que ella con un pequeño niño de tres meses, le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza mientras salía a buscar a su hermano

.

.

.

Hace unas horas había hablado con su hermano sobre su nuevo descubrimiento, no tenía que hacer ya, puesto que había sido descalificado y no podía volver con Wei Ying ya que se encontraba en un momento con su familia, fue a ver a su tío para avisarle de los recientes hechos, conforme más se acercaba a los edificios, podía notar el ajetreo, uno de los Lan choco con él, no espero que al momento de que el trabajador lo viera sus ojos brillaran de alivio. Fue informado rápidamente sobre lo sucedido con su hermano y el casi adelanto de celo de este

Al llegar al lugar iba a tocar la puerta cuando la voz de su hermano lo dejo congelado... ¿Esa... esa voz era de su hermano?, espero un momento para anunciar su llegada

.

.

.

YanLi había llegado hasta ahí por los rumores que se escuchaban sobre su padre, su esposo no quiso que fuera sola así que la acompaño, no era tan ajeno a los asuntos de su familia, con una voz tranquila pero algo filosa hizo la pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo desde hace unas horas.-Madre, ¿Me podrías decir en donde se encuentra FengMian.- Desde hace algunos años ya no llamaba padre a FengMian desde que escucho uno de sus comentarios hacia Wei Ying, alabando su parecido con su difunta madre, así que no le sorprendió a ZiYuan escuchar directamente el nombre de ese hombre, lo que la sorprendió fue el tono filoso que uso para referirse a él, intento visualizar la característica sonrisa que siempre llevaba su hija, pero lo único que vio fue el reflejo en ella, no lo diría en voz alta, pero le gustaba ver a su hija con otra expresión además de esa maldita sonrisa que heredo de ese bastardo

.

.

.

Decir que YanLi estaba enojada se quedaba corto, desde su camino a las instalaciones médicas solo escuchaba susurros y rumores de como su padre había entrado en celo y de cómo discutió con el segundo jade por un omega, ¡Que resulto siendo su hermano!, estaba que quería matar a su padre, lamentablemente ZiXuan no la dejo hacerlo, pero al menos estaba segura que su madre no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, no por nada la llamaban la araña morada, en esos momentos ZiXuan no sabía si estaba viendo a su esposa o una versión más joven de la temible Yu ZiYuan

Sin rodeos volvió a preguntar pero esta vez a Wei Ying.- ¿A-Xian, te hizo algo ese bastardo?-¿Enserio lo obligaban a contestar algo así?, se removió de su lugar haciendo obvia su incomodidad, pensando en algún tema que fuera más interesante que hacerle un interrogatorio, así que intento cambiar el tema de la conversación.-No.. No pasó nada... ¿Dónde está Jiang Cheng?, no lo veo desde que comenzó la cacería, ¿Acaso ha estado evitándome?- Trato de que sonara natural, pero su aroma no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos heridos por la posibilidad de ser odiado por su hermano

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por una pequeña discusión que se estaba haciendo en sus pies, literalmente. Se encontraban peleando Jin Ling y A-Yuan, bueno, más bien Jin Ling estaba peleando con A-Yuan, lo cual era gracioso ver como balbuceaba, ya que aún no podía hablar bien, el pobre rabanito estaba siendo cargado por su abuela, cuando esta lo bajo para conocer a A-Ling, aunque no resulto muy bien, ya que en cuanto intento llamar la atención de su A-Niang, el pequeño niño de tres meses comenzó a llorar pidiendo también por la atención de su tío, no era su favorito como con su tío Cheng, pero igual le gustaba estar acompañado del menor

YanLi pareció olvidar en la tensa situación que estaba, así que en unos segundos recupero su sonrisa y propuso que fueran a buscar a Jiang Cheng

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng se encontraba en una situación ¿Incomoda?, suponía que ha esta situación se le podía llamar así, sino que otra razón había para querer besar esos labios, o de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás... o de querer compartir la cama con ese alfa todos los días...espera, ¿Enserio pensó eso?, se sintió repentinamente muy, muy avergonzado

Lan Xichen quería de verdad saber si había sonado demasiado obsesivo como para hacer que el menor se paralizada para después volverse completamente roja su cara.- Te encuentras bi... ¡Ja! Por supuesto quesiestoy bien, ¿Quién dice que estoy pensando en cómo dormiríamos jun... jun. Olvidemos eso, ¿Dijiste cita? Hay que ir a una cita, ¿¡Que tal mañana!?- Jiang Cheng de verdad no tenía idea de porque seguía hablando sin parar, él no era el tipo de personas que dicen la primera estupidez que piensan

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?, Por favor que nadie haya escuchado esta ridícula conversación"

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba YanLi, ZiXuan, Wei Ying, ZiYuan, A-Ling y A-Yuan, escuchando toda esa "conversación"

Jiang YanLi estaba aterrada de su madre, le estaba costando demasiados forcejeos para que no fuera a hacer alguna locura, como ir con Jiang Cheng y el alfa de la habitación pidiendo una explicación razonable, y posiblemente azotándolos en el proceso

Por un momento creyó tener que usar su voz de alfa, aunque no muchos lo supieran, su esposo y la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, sabían que YanLi al ser un alfa puro su voz de alfa era mucho más potente e imponente ante cualquiera otro de su familia, eso incluía a su "padre" y a su madre quién aunque no lo dijera, le enorgullecía ese hecho

Afortunadamente para todos los presentes, está se calmó adivinando sus pensamientos, y simplemente tocó la puerta, mientras pasaba sin esperar respuesta

Wei WuXian tenía aún un poco de calor en su cuerpo, pero afortunadamente el supresor estaba funcionando correctamente así que no debía faltar mucho para que los malestares desaparecieran

Al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió de ver a Lan Zhan recostado en una camilla...mientras sostenía la mano de Jiang Cheng, es... ¿Estaba sonriendo? Ese era su Lan Zhan, no eso no era posible ese no podía ser su Lan Zhan, repentinamente sintió náuseas, así que con una mirada le pidió a su madre que se encargará de A-Yuan por lo mientras que él liberaba todo lo que tenía

YanLi había mirado a su hermano salir con una cara demasiado pálida, para un Omega que tuvo su celo, mando un mensaje a los guardaespaldas personales de la familia Jiang para que vigilarán y de ser necesario protegieran a Wei Ying de cualquier peligro

.  
.  
.

Lan WangJi había decidido decirle lo más pronto la noticia a su tío, sobre su cortejo hacia su alma gemela, no podía ir con su padre o madre debido a sus asuntos en otros países, o lugares

Localizo a su tío, en una pequeña mesa improvisada, que probablemente hizo Ruohan, tosió ligeramente para llamar su atención.-Tío, encontré a mi alma gemela, quiero solicitar su permiso para cortejarlo oficialmente cómo se debe... se trata del recién empleado, Wei WuXian, cortesía Wei Ying.- Hubo un silencio abrumador, que fue interrumpido con la llegada de otro trabajador. Su She

Era normal que llamarán líder a su tío, ya que era el dueño actual de la empresa que estaba ubicada en esa zona, mientras sus padres dirigían otras, así que se le hizo normal escuchar llamarle así seguido

Su She intento recuperar agallas, que había perdido en cuanto vio a Lan WangJi junto con el líder Lan, suspiro hondo y continúo con su oración.- Líder Lan, quiero que me ayude para poder casarme con un omega, su influencia me ayudaría mucho con la petición.-Lan Qiren alzo una ceja al ver lo arrogante y poco ortodoxo que había sonado su empleado, pero aún seguía curioso de quién era, así que decidió ver qué tan serio era el asunto.-¿Se puede saber quién es el omega "afortunado"?.- Remarcó apropósito las últimas palabras, para que se diera cuenta que el afortunado sería él, le correspondiera o no el omega

O Su She se hacía el desentendido o de verdad era un completo idiota.-El afortunado es WuXian, no es necesario decir su apellido, ya que con su ayuda cambiará muy pronto.- Su She se retractó un poco después de ver la mirada asesina y más gélida de lo habitual de WangJi

Wen Ruohan soltó una carcajada mientras veía a su hermosa futura pareja, lidiar con la situación, era obvio que uno de los dos mentía, aunque había raros casos dónde un omega podía tener un destinado y un alma gemela, eran casos muy desafortunados para el perdedor, por otro lado reía al ver al siempre calmado, WangJi, conteniendo se para no lanzarse encima del otro Lan, por sus comentarios tan arrogantes sobre su "alma gemela", el problema ahora, era ver quién mentía o si podría ver por primera vez en su vida un caso de un omega que tenga los dos, tanto como alma gemela, como destinado

Lan Qiren por otro lado, estaba que su migraña empeoraba, hasta hace unos momentos había tenido una pulsada en la cabeza por el nombre del alma gemela de su sobrino, por otro lado, estaba su trabajador peor empeñado de su empresa, que hablaba arrogantemente sobre el alma gemela de su sobrino, agradecía que este tuviera el suficiente autocontrol como para no lanzarse encima de esa cosa

Lo único que se le ocurrió decir por lo mientras fue.- Haremos pruebas de sangre para verificar quien es el verdadero... Y por último pero no menos importante, les recuerdo que Wei WuXian es el ÚNICO que tiene la palabra de decidir aquí, y Su She, te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras, de sanción copiarlas las reglas de la empresa trescientas veces, es todo por ahora continúen con sus deberes

.  
.  
.

Jinzhu y Yinzhu estaban en serios problemas, de un momento a otro FengMian había escapado mientras Jinzhu iba a la enfermería a buscar un inhibidor adecuado para él, Yinzhu fue noqueada por lo mientras que Jinzhu se apartaba del lugar, todo paso demasiado rápido como para procesar, Jinzhu llamo a más refuerzos para ayudarla en la búsqueda de FengMian (todos contratados y entrenados por ZiYuan) mientras esperaba a que su gemela estuviera consciente

En cuanto despertó fueron lo más rápido al centro médico dónde se supone que debía estar su señora, se frustraron al ver que no había nadie ahí, preguntando con varias personas pudieron dar por fin con el lugar, las instalaciones médicas Lan, ellas habían ido a las instalaciones Wen, que estaban del lado contrario

Recibieron una llamada de uno de los que buscaban, solo para ansiarse más.-Lo sentimos Jinzhu, Yinzhu, no logramos dar con él, activamos ya el modo búsqueda en general, hay varios hombres buscando en el bosque y preguntando en varios sitios, ¿Solicitamos ayuda a las otras empresas, o esperamos nuevas noticias?- Esperaba internamente que su señora no se enojara por su desisión, pero era una emergencia y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.-¡Soliciten ayuda de quién sea necesario, pero no paren la búsqueda!

Buscaron un poco más al rededor, hasta llegar donde su señora, lamentaron la mala ocasión que eligieron, podían ver claramente a la dama Jin intentando contener a su madre para no hacer alguna locura, volvieron a lamentarse pero ya no había marcha atrás.-¡Saludos a nuestra señora!, ¡Jinzhu y Yinzhu presentándose!, El líder FengMian noqueó a Yinzhu mientras salía a buscar su inhibidor, no lo pudimos encontrar, he solicitado el escuadrón de búsqueda de la familia MeiShan Yu, ahora mismo están haciendo búsqueda en toda la zona, todos bien equipados con inhibidores y látigos de electro-shock

Después de dar su informe, no sabían que más hacer, ciertamente era un asunto demasiado serio y su señora no se veía para nada de buen humor

Yu ZiYuan por otro lado quedó perpleja, no podía regañar a sus asistentes ya que era consciente de lo peligroso que era su "esposo" (aunque no por mucho) en celo, era demasiado agresivo, hasta el punto de tener que usar la voz de alfa en él

Intento relajarse y dejar el asunto que estaba atendiendo por el momento, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, con una seña hizo que sus dos fieles seguidoras la siguieran, sabía que su hija podía ser igual de severa que ella, así que decidió dejarle el asunto a ella, más que nada por la condición de Wei Ying, y la reacción de Jiang Cheng.- YanLi, dejo en tus manos la situación, no dejes salir a nadie... Y si es necesario, noquéalos como te enseñé.- Salió de la habitación agraciadamente no sin antes echar un leve vistazo al asentimiento de su hija, y de cómo está ponía una cara sería con una sonrisa frívola, sabía que a ella tampoco le gustó para nada lo que acababa de oír, así que, qué mejor que dejar que se desquitará con alguna de las personas del salón, pudo captar por el rabillo del ojo la mirada suplicante de ZiXuan para que no los dejara sólo, pero simplemente lo ignoró y paso de largo, mientras iba delante de sus dos secuaces a buscar al idiota de su esposo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se escapa de la temible araña violeta

.  
.  
.

Jin GuangShan estaba asombrado de encontrar deambulando en medio de la nada a FengMian con notorios golpes y hematomas recientes, no era novedad para ninguno de los 4 líderes de las empresas, el hecho de que Jin GuangShan fuera omega, ciertamente gracias a su actividad sexual, sufría rara vez en sus celos, por otro lado tampoco era novedad el hecho de que FengMian no fuera feliz en su matrimonio, realmente la mayoría de los matrimonios de las grandes empresas eran arreglados, tal como el suyo, o el de su hijo legítimo, ciertamente no era sorpresa para varios el hecho de que en su adolescencia y adultez tuviera varios hijos que botaba después con sus padres,(o madres en raros casos)

Ciertamente no había podido tener ningún encuentro en un buen tiempo, además de que FengMian parecía reaccionar a sus feromonas que expulsaba tentativamente, no lo medito mucho para decidir llevarlo a su habitación, y por qué no, complacerse el también

Lo llevo a empujones y con un poco más de feromonas hacia su habitación designada, que afortunadamente estaba lejos de la de su esposa, saboreo un poco la vista de un FengMian, con los ojos inyectados en placer, y una erección muy notoria

Comenzó con un beso caluroso y termino con ropas desgarradas y uno que otro mueble tirado o roto, ciertamente no saldría de ahí en un buen tiempo, ¡Pero, al diablo, aprovecharía está oportunidad de follar sin control!, FengMian no fue nada paciente ni mucho menos razonable como para prepararlo previamente, simplemente metió toda su erección de una sola estocada, GuangShan aprovechaba cada segundo de placer, tenía demasiado tiempo desde que se lo hacían duro y sin vacilación

Al principio FengMian lo tenía con las piernas en sus hombros, dónde era mejor para hacer una penetración más profunda, después de unos cuantos minutos cambiaron de posición, con un GuangShan cabalgando con gran habilidad a FengMian

En medio de su encuentro habían sido interrumpidos por trabajadores Jiang, quienes al oír los sonidos acuosos y gemidos, salieron corriendo de ahí después de gritar una disculpa, algo de lo que dijeron lo dejo pensando, con que buscaban a FengMian, eh, se acomodó en una mejor posición para poder verlo de frente, y poder acercarse a sus orejas.- ¿Porque te buscan? Será que intentaste desahogarte con la araña violeta, y terminaste siendo golpeado?- Mordisqueaba juguetonamente su oreja mientras podía sentir hacerse algo más grande dentro de él, soltó un gemido ahogado mientras rodaba sus caderas hacía más, en su punto de clímax pudo aclarar todas sus dudas y preguntas por el nombre que grito FengMian...."CangSen,¿Eh?" Así que ya lo sabían, bueno, tendría que hacer un cambio de planes solamente y ya, nada que no pudiera manejar

Después de todo... él fue el que le dijo a FengMian cómo podía desahogarse después de que Wei Ying se pasara al bando de Yu ZiYuan

Continuara


	14. Reencuentro

...

Yu ZiYuan estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, llevaban dos malditas horas buscando. ¡Y nada!, Intento buscar en las habitaciones una por una y aún así no encontró nada

Cómo consecuencia tuvieron que irse dejando solo a Jiang Cheng junto con YanLi como los encargado de organizar la cacería, ZiYuan estaba demasiado ocupada buscando al bastardo de FengMian así que mando a Yinzhu a avisarle a Jiang Cheng sobre el asunto y la desisión que había tomado

Yu ZiYuan antes de irse tuvo que lidiar con tres, ¡TRES MALDITAS CARTAS DE CORTEJO, EN UN MISMO DÍA!, ¡Y DOS DE ESAS ERAN PARA WEI YING!, ¡INCLUSO RECIBIÓ UNA CARTA DE CORTEJO PARA JIANG CHENG!

Creyó que Jiang Cheng se quedaría soltero toda su vida, igual no se lo entregaría a cualquier alfa idiota por muy necesitado de esposo estuviera su hijo. No tuvo más opción que dejar que comenzarán con el cortejo mientras ella no estaba. Con las condiciones que ella dejo obviamente

Y así fue como después de tres días en el lugar tuvo que marcharse por culpa de un idiota

.  
.  
.

Jin GuangShan había tenido que soportar un día entero con un alfa en celo, cualquier otro Omega hubiera quedado exhausto y no hubiera podido moverse en unos tres días, por otro lado alguien con una vida sexual tan activa como Jin GuangShan, un dia es lo que tardo Jin GuangHan en moverse. Fue más que suficiente un día para recuperarse, así que aprovecho el descuido que tuvo Madame Jin para escapar con FengMian sin que se dieran cuenta

FengMian había estado aturdido en todo el proceso de traslado que hizo GuangShan para sacarlo de ahí, en parte lo agradecía ya que no tendría que lidiar tan pronto con ZiYuan, por otro lado quería golpearlo. ¡Cómo se atrevía a llevarselo sin Wei Ying!

Jin GuangShan desde el principio supo su descontento así que solo dijo palabras vagas del lugar a dónde iban, palabras cómo; Te gustará, Son lindos, Lo abrí recientemente, tengo uno parecido a Wei Ying

Realmente no eran palabras que le dieran alguna idea del lugar al que iban, aunque conociendo al Omega seguramente era alguno de sus nuevos burdeles 

Al entrar lo primero que veías era a los omegas con ropa llamativas, alguno con olores demasiado fuerte, había betas femeninas también con escotes y ropa aún más reveladora que el de los omegas

Lo que llamó la atención de FengMian fue un niño de rasgos finos y delicados muy similares a los de Wei Ying, el pequeño no debería tener más de cuatro años, sin embargo estaba vestido de la misma manera que las demás omegas y betas del burdel

Jin GuangShan al ver que el pequeño había llamado la atención de FengMian, soltó una gran sonrisa mientras decía altaneramente 

.-Este niño fue preparado especialmente para ti FengMian, te prepararé una habitación para que estrenes al nuevo

Jin GuangShan lo había dicho de una manera tan natural que a más de uno del lugar le erizo la piel

Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse, era cierto que esto era un burdel de mala muerte hasta cierto punto, pero aún así era la primera vez que veían a un niño tan pequeño ser... Prostituido, algunos realmente pensaron en llamar a la policía, pero sabían que en cuanto cruzarán el umbral de la puerta su vida tendría cuenta regresiva, y ninguno de los del lugar querían eso, así que solo miraron impotentes la escena

FengMian estaba más que feliz por la oportunidad de volver a estar con alguien tan parecido a su querida CangSen 

El pequeño por otro lado no sabía que hacer o que sentir, estaba en un completo caos mental, puede que no tuviera tantos años como el de una persona adulta. Pero sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, no lograba descifrar que era lo que querían con él después de apartarlo de la villa Mo, Puede que ahora lo alimenten y lo vistan decentemente a diferencia de ese lugar, pero no quitaba el hecho de ser visto de esa manera por todos los de ese lugar

Apenas había aprendido a hablar un poco claro y mas coherente y ahora sus labios se sentian pegajosos por ese balsamo de mala calida que le habian puesto, de igual manera su andar se le dificultaba más por los zapatos incómodos que tenia. Su madre "Jin GuangShan" desde que había nacido lo había ignorado, y ahora repentinamente lo bañaban con aromatizantes, lo vestían con ropa cómoda, lo peinaron con delicados tocados, e incluso le habían puesto algo resbalozo entre sus piernas mientras le daban esa cara indescriptible mientras se lo aplicaban, ¿Era lastima?, ¿Impotencia tal vez? No lo sabía, solo sabía que no significaba algo bueno esa mirada

Jin GuangShan hizo una seña para que se llevaran al pequeño al cuarto que había preparado con anticipacion para FengMian, mientras daba otras ultimas ordenes, cómo no dejar que entre nadie mas que él y que nadie se acercara a cuchichear en la puerta. Realmente no le interesaba lo que sucediera con el niño... Despues de todo este no era su hijo sino de ese bastardo

.  
.  
.

Un dia FengMian llego improvistamente a su oficina alegando que necesitaba hablar de algo urgente con él, le dijo a su secretaria que lo dejara pasar mientras hablaban

.-GuangShan, ¡Lo logre!, ¡Lo logre!.-FengMian gritaba euforico mientras una risa maniatica se podia asomar en su rostro. Jin GuangShan capto enseguida a lo que se referia FengMian

Sonrio de igual manera mientras lo felicitaba.- Te ves muy feliz A-Mian, ¿Acaso lograste anudar dentro de él?.- Vio como FengMian asentia orgulloso de su logro mientras chocaban unas copas recien servidas

Despues de que Jin GuangShan sirviera dos copas de su mejor vino y chocarlas una y otra vez, insistio a FengMian para que le contara como habian sucedido las cosas

FengMian habia estado esperando a que ZiYuan se fuera, todos estos dias habia estado rondando en las afueras de la habitación de Wei Ying, liberando feromonas para adelantar su celo, puede que no fuera tan eficaz al no ser directamente, pero con ayuda de los supresores que le habia dado GuangShan para el momento esperado nada podia salir mal, ya habian pasado tres meses desde entonces, hubiera querido decirle en persona antes pero sus horarios no coincidian, por lo que solo le habia mandado un mensaje agradeciendole por el "supresor"

Era simple, ese supresor seria cambiado por el que habia en la casa para emergencias, para que asi cuando Wei Ying intentara aliviar su calor con el supresor este hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que se supone que hace un supresor normal

Este era una mezcla de drogas para la memoria, afrodiciacos y uno que otro paralizante para el cuerpo

Ya habia pasado lo escencial. Wei Ying lo habia golpeado con un jarron mientras corria por el supresor de la casa para calmar sus malestares, no esperaba que al momento de inyectarselo estos sintomas solo aumentaran y empeoaran haciendo que se paralizara en el suelo con un agudo dolor abdominal, pudo notar como algo caliente se deslizaba entre sus piernas contra su voluntad

Cuando FengMian se recupero del golpe se aseguro de cerrar las puertas mientras iba al piso de arriba donde debia de estar Wei Ying, al momento de entrar en su habitacion lo encontro jadeando mientras se apretaba el abdomen donde le dolia sin parar, rompio sin mucha ceremonia la ropa que tenia Wei Ying mientras este intentaba patearlo deseperadamente

... No funciono de nada, estaba tan debil por la combinacion de farmacos que no podia hacer otra cosa mas que resignarse, sintio el momento que FengMian lo embestia, se mordio el labio lo mas fuerte que pudo, indispuesto a dejar escapar un solo sonido de su boca, sus lagrimas caian sin parar, pero sus ojos ya no reflejaban nada, estaba roto, ya nada importaba, sintio como a pesar del nudo FengMian seguia dandole estocadas fuertes sin importarle el hecho de que ya estaba sangrando por lo agresivo que era

Lo unico que podia decir con orgullo, era que en ningun momento sintio algo mas que dolor, dolor y mas dolor. Despues de que este terminara de anudar dentro de él se fue de la habitacion dejandolo tirado en el piso entre residuos de fluidos y sangre, se puso de pie despues de oir la puerta abriendose y cerrandose y el sonido del auto de FengMian alejandose 

Se baño como pudo, y se cambio con cuidado de no lastimarse mas, tomo uno de los bastones que tenia de la vez que se rompio una pierna mientras salia de la habitacion cojeando 

Dejo una nota en el refrigerador avisandole a su madre que saldria mientras tomaba su telefono y su cartera, y sus llaves de repuesto

Conforme iba caminando el mismo se daba cuenta que comenzaba a olvidar cosas de lo acontecido, decidio que era mejor tomarlo como una bendición 

Fue a una farmacia cercana a pedir supresores unicamente para los malestares del celo y para ocultar su olor

Continuo vagando sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio el letrero donde solicitaban trabajadores, era una pequeña franquicia de la empresa Jin que era dirigida aparentemente por Jin GuangYao (aunque eso no lo sabia aun)

Solicito su entrevista para el dia siguiente, por lo mientras se puso en contacto con YanLi para preguntarle si podia usar temporalmente el departamento que usaba cuando iba a visitar a la familia Jin, afortunadamente esta acepto, solo tendria que pedirle a Jiang Cheng su maleta con algunos cambios de ropa, era una suerte que no hubiera desempacado nada de su viaje anterior que tuvo con su madre, algunas veces este la acompañaba por algunos problemas en las otras franquicias de Yummeng Jiang

La familia Jiang estaba muy relacionado con los farmacos debido a su gran descendencia que estudiaba medicina, por lo cual no era sorpresa que el mismo FengMian fuera Doctor, asi mismo la familia Jin tambien se relacionaban con los diferentes medicamentos, haciendo que ambas empresas chocaran constantemente asi que para evitar mas conflictos decidieron que una boda entre las dos familias seria lo mejor , motivo del porque estaban comprometidos su hermana y el heredero Jin aunque aun faltaban algunos años, dos para ser mas exactos paea que pudieran casarse, actualmente manejaban cinco hospitales y ocho farmacias que estaban distribuidas en diferententes lugares, cada una siendo supervisada por Yu ZiYuan

Espero a que su hermano le contestara el telefono para poder recoger sus cosas, no volveria a esa casa almenos que FengMian ya no existiera en este mundo, cosa que no pasaria

A pesar de la confusion en el rostro de Jiang Cheng, este le llevo su maleta y unas cuantas latas de comida junto con varios panes para él, fue un gesto que agradecio demasiado Wei Ying

Al dia siguiente aprobo la entrevista sin problemas, por lo que ahora solamente seria encargado de hacer o verificar las cuentas que se les eran dadas, al cabo de dos meses comenzo a sentir demasiados malestares como vomito, nauseas o sensibilidad a los olores, por mas que intentaba buscar algun problemas con sus comidas u horarios simplemente no encontraba motivo, ademas de que por alguna extraña razon no recordaba nada de su ultimo celo, ademas de que su abdomen seguia hinchandose por alguna extraña razon desde hace una semana aproximadamente, un recuerdo de el siendo violado por FengMian llego a su mente, sintio como su cabeza giraba y como sus piernas cedian, lo ultimo que vio fue a alguien acercandose a él

Afortunadamente tenia el numero de Jiang Cheng como auxiliar para alguno de estos casos, cuando desperto pudo ver que estaba en el departamento de su hermana, vio como se abria la puerta de la habitacion mientras entraba Jiang Cheng con una bandeja con comida

.-¿Desde cuando?.- La voz de Jiang Cheng sono mas temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido sonar

Al ver que no contestaba volvio a preguntar pero esta vez mas brusco

.-¿¡Desde cuando estas embarazado Wei Ying!?.-Esta vez Jiang Cheng no fue el unico que se quebro, de un momento a otro todas las imagenes le vinieron a la mente de Wei Ying mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente, sintio unos brazos que lo envolvian mientras captaba el dulce olor de lotos de su hermano ahora arruinado por el rastro de tristeza que se podia oler en este, distintos sentimientos azotaban a Wei Ying, uno seguido de otro, y otro sin parar, algunos felices otros tristes, enojados, preocupados, no tenian fin

.-No lo sé...- Era todo lo que podia decir Wei Ying, no queria que nadie supiera de esto, Jiang Cheng parecio darse cuenta de esto

Vio los ojos conflictivos de Wei Ying que peleaban entre decirle o no la verdad, Wei Ying esperaba algun regaño o reclamo no esto

.-¿Quieres tenerlo? Puedo cuidarte hasta que termines tu embarazo si es asi, pero en cuanto se empieze a notar tendras que dejar de trabajar.-¿Tenerlo?, Realmenente desde que se entero no habia pensado en deshacerse de él (o ella), se habia imaginado diciendole a Madame Yu, a ShiJie y a Jiang Cheng que no conocia al padre, se habia visto aprendiendo a cambiar pañales, nunca se vio deshaciendose de él, realmente ganas no le faltaban pero, él ya habia creado un vinculo desde el momento que se entero que estaba en cinta, y si bien no era como lo habia planeado, solo quedaba cuidarlo de FengMian, y pobre de él si intentaba hacerle algo a su A-Bao

Wei Ying asintio y eso fue toda la afirmacion que necesitaba Jiang Cheng para saber que hacer

.  
.  
.

Los meses transcurrian en lo que cabia de bien. Wei Ying se habia dado de baja temporalmente en la empresa hace aproximadamente medio mes, Wei Ying se despertaba desde entonces con vomitos en todas las mañanas, las combinaciones de comida que se le antojaban cada vez eran mas locas y descabelladas

En el octavo mes Wei Ying tuvo que ir solo a un hospital Jin para darse su chequeo mensual ya que Jiang Cheng estaba comprando las cosas y organizando la cena que tendrian en una semana con su madre y hermana, ya era su turno de pasar, asi que se paro lo mas cuidadoso que podia y fue adentro del consultorio

Vio como la pantalla mostraba una mancha de buen tamaño mientras el doctor intentaba encontrar un punto donde pudieran ver el genero de su A-Bao

Despues de examinar un poco mas imprimio una imagen y se la dio a Wei Ying mientras quitaba el aparato del estomago abultado de Wei Ying.-Al parecer es un niño saludable, es increible como la exagerada combinacion de picante y dulce no le causo ningun malestar al cachorro o a usted en todo el proceso, deberia nacer en cinco semanas si todo sale bien

Habia escuchado todas las explicaciones del doctor antes de salir, pensaba tomar el elevador pero estaba extremadamente lleno asi que fue a las escaleras, estaba en el tercer piso asi que no habria problema con sus pies hinchados, vio como alguien en cinta bajaba junto con él, se le hacia familiar pero decio ignorar eso, de un momento a otro los dos cayeron por las escaleras, solo recuerda sentir su telefono vibrando mientras sus parpados se sentian extremadamente pesados, al despertar noto que su estomago no estaba igual de hinchado que antes, por el contrario tenia una pequeña cicatriz en su abdomen, el temor lleno rapidamente su ser, vio entrar a una enfermera y le pregunto desesperadamente que habia pasado con su cachorro, esta intentaba decirle que se tranquilizara pero Wei Ying seguia gritando 

Vio como entraba un doctor y le decia a la enfermera que saliera de la habitacion.-Señor Wei, lamentablemente perdio al cachorro durante su accidente, el impacto afecto mas al cachorro que a usted.- Eso debia ser una mentira, ¡Él recordaba haber cubrido su vientre con sus manos, recordaba los golpes en su cabeza, espalda y piernas, pero en ningun momento alejo las manos de su vientre!, ¡Eso no debio suceder!

Observo como el doctor le daba unas palabras de animo mientras salia de la habitacion al momento que entraba Jiang Cheng, su cara lo decia todo, esto no era un terrible sueño, era la verdad, lloro en el hombro de su hermano hasta que cayo rendido en la cama

Mientras tanto Jin GuangYao le daba una buena cantidad de dinero al doctor que acababa de atender a Wei Ying, despues entro a una habitacion que estaba enfrente de la de Wei Ying

.-¿Como te sientes padre? Fue muy listo de tu parte protegerte durante la caida, ya me encargare de ese inutil de Jin Zixun, se supone que solamente debia empujar a Wei Ying, ya prepare todo para irnos lo antes posible.- Vio como Jian GuangShan pedia a una enfermera que le enseñara su cachorro muerto a Wei Ying, por otro lado, al lado de la cama se encontraba una incubadora con el ahora XuanYu, almenos le conservaria el nombre que eligio ese bastardo

Al principio fue dificil para Wei Ying continuar, a pesar de haberle mostrado a su cachorro muerto este sentia que no era asi, despues de ser dado de alta estuvo investigando por todo el hospital los registros de los pacientes, visito la sala donde tenian las incubadoras pero no encontro nada, solo vio dos incubadoras vacias, aun asi intento seguir buscando durante dos meses mas pero los resultados siguieron siendo los mismos, despues de once meses de "vacaciones" en su trabajo, decidio que lo mejor era renunciar, paso alrededor de dos años sin trabajar y siendo cuidado por su hermano aun sin decirle nada a las dos alfas. Hasta que los encontro a ellos, ese rayo de luz que lo hacian seguir adelante, no queria verse desastrozo delante de ellos despues de todo debia ser un modelo a seguir

Despues de tomar esa importante desición, tenia que empezar de nuevo y que mejor que consiguiendose otro trabajo

Con un aura motivada y con mas motivos de seguir adelante decidio que era momento de aceptar la entrevista a GusuLan

.  
.  
.

FengMian le habia pedido ayuda para encargarse de Wei Ying, ayuda que no le nego, planeo todo despues de enterarse que Wei Ying habia entrado como trabajador temporal en una de las compañias que vigilaba Jin GuangYao, planeo el accidente de Wei Ying, el intercambio de niños y el intercambio de Jin GuangYao a la compañia Gusu Lan despues de enterarse que era amigo del ahora Jefe de Gusu

Por otro lado habia mandado a XuanYu, con su "padre" un inutil beta que se supone era el padre de su hijo muerto, le seria util mas adelante el mocoso

.  
.  
.

FengMian agradecio a GuangShan por toda la ayuda y despues fue a la habitacion donde se supone que ya estaba el pequeño de cuatro años, escucho un ruido en algun lugar de la habitacion pero decidio ignorarlo, en algun punto sabria que habia sido al fin y al cabo, por ahora se concentro en admirar a XuanYu de pies a cabeza mientras le quitaba alguna de los adornos que tenia, prenda por prenda fue cayendo lentamente hasta que solo quedaba una pequeña bata transparente en el cuerpo del pobre niño

Estaba comenzando a sentir y pellizcar la piel del pequeño, tomandose su tiempo, cuando sintio que fue suficiente tiempo comenzo a desvestirse lentamente

Repentinamente sintio un gran ardor en la pierna seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo ultimo que vio fueron dos sombras llevandose a XuanYu, junto con algo que parecia ser una sabana

Nadie se habia preocupado por FengMian, ya que no importaba cuanto gritara o gimiera del dolor, la habitacion estaba insonorizada asi que nadie podia escucharlo ni a él ni a sus lamentables quejidos

Por otro lado dos niños de aproximadamente doce y diez años corrian con el pequeño XuanYu de cuatro años envuelto en una sabana blanca a un lugar que ahora era su casa, ambos niños habian escapado del burdel gracias a dos betas que arriesgaron sus vidas para sacarlos de ahí, las ultimas palabras de estas eran que ayudaran a todos aquellos que podian, ya que un niño no debia porque sufrir eso, se enteraron que al dia siguiente amanecieron con multiples apuñaladas y claros signos de violacion en sus cuerpos, fue algo que los hizo hervir de ira pero solamente pudieron prenderles algunas varas de incienso 

.-¡Eres un bruto Xue Yang!, Por poco y nos ven la cara.- La pequeña de diez años comenzo a reprocharle sus acciones

.-Tuviste suerte que lo golpeara rapido, debemos llamar a Senior Wei para que se encargue de él.- La pequeña A-Qing dijo esto mientras señalaba al pequeño de su espalda

Xue Yang solo solto un chasquido de molestia mientras escondia su navaja multiusos, era realmente muy buena

.-Deja de quejarte y apurate antes de que nos alcancen.- Despues de decir eso entraron a un departamento demasiado espacioso mientras cerraban con llave la puerta

La primera vez que escaparon vagaron un buen tiempo por comida hasta que encontraron un departamento un tanto alejado que decia, "Si no tienes donde ir puedes quedarte, hay suficiente comida, los lunes cada dos semanas es rellenada la despensa" seguido estaban los numeros qe eran la contraseña del departamento, al principio creyeron que era una broma pero al ingresar el codigo y ver que se abria la puerta decideron quedarse ahí, y tal como decia la nota, cada dos lunes era rellenado sin falta la alacena, fue asi como se quedaron en ese lugar "temporalmente" ya llevaban aproximadamente tres años viviendo ahí y nunca se quedaba el lugar sin comida o agua, con el tiempo descubrieron un libro con al parecer avances de un embarazo junto con una ecografia, atras de esta decia en una caligrafia pulcra, "Mi querido A-Yu" con el tiempo tambien conocieron al propietario, un dia se habian olvidado que era lunes y se quedaron en la casa dormidos, al despertar se encontraron con un omega de rasgos agotados con varias bolsas de comida, fue asi como conocieron a Wei Ying el dueño del departamento, este les conto su historia y como compro este departamento despues de la muerte de su pequeño, este les dijo que podian seguir quedandose sin problemas todo el tiempo que quisieran incluso les dejo su numero por si necesitaban algo, ellos fueron testigos del avanze del omega y como este iba recuperando su brillo poco a poco, ni muy lento ni muy rapido, lo necesario

Fue asi como comenzaron a llamarlo senior Wei, ya que despues de todo el les enseñaba diversas cosas, desde estudios basicos hasta maneras de manejar un arma en caso de emergencia, fue asi como despues de decirles de donde venian este les regalo una navaja multiusos a Xue Yang y un baston de un metal muy pesado a A-Qing quienes no tardaron en aprender a usarlos

Tambien desde ese dia siempre compra varias bolsas de dulces para A-Yang y A-Qing, para Wei Ying Xue Yang era la viva imagen de lo que le hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido rescatado de la calle, almenos tuvo a Madame Yu quien se encargo de toda su educacion, dejando de lado sus malos ratos con FengMian

A-Qing se encargo de cambiar y bañar al pequeño si bien la ropa le quedaba grande serviria hasta que llegara Senior Wei, el problema era que ahora el pequeño habia comenzado a tener fiebre y no la podian bajar

Xue Yang a regañadientes llamo a Wei Ying para que este les pudiera decir que hacer o de preferencia ayudarlos personalmente 

Al ver que este no contestaba sus llamadas dejo un mensaje de voz esperando que no estuviera ocupado

.-Tenemos un problema alguien tiene fiebre y no podemos bajarla

.  
.  
.

Wei Ying habia sentido repentinamente un gran dolor en su pecho seguido de unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, sintio como su telefono sonaba pero lo ignoro, despues de sentirse mejor abrio el mensaje de voz, se sorprendio al ver que era de Xue Yang, esperaba que no fuera grave, mentalmente se regaño por no haber contestado, despues de la llamada sintio un enorme panico recorrerle por alguna extraña razon

Entro a la habitacion donde estaban todos y llamo la atencion de sus hermanos.- Debo irme es una emergencia, yo me hare cargo de A-Yuan, les avisare cuando vuelva, tomare tu carro prestado Shimei.-Antes de que pudieran interrogarlo o detenerlo salio con A-Yuan en brazos al carro de Jiang Cheng, era un alivio que tuviera unas llaves de repuesto del carro, le hizo una rapida seña a Jiang Cheng para que supiera a donde iba

Continuara


	15. Especial de Wei Ying (Familia Jiang) y capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repito, el destino puede ser muy cruel con las personas que no lo merecen

El sol estaba cayendo en el muelle del loto (una colonia que debido a los diversos muelles con lotos, había adoptado ese nombre), los pequeños sirvientes por fin habían terminado con sus arduas tareas resignadas, todos muy cansados se retiraron a sus respectivas alcobas para tomar un descanso antes de la cena.

El pequeño Wei Ying entre pasos rápidos y empujones guio a Jiang Cheng para tomar un baño, para cuando terminaron la hora de la cena había llegado.

Cuando entraron al Salón todos los miembros de la familia ya se encontraban sentados, fueron los últimos en llegar, al verlos entrar Madam Yu estaba lista para atacar a ambos niños con sus filosas palabras.

\- ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? Como miembros menores deben estar aquí antes que sus mayores, A-Cheng, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes seguir a Wei Ying? Y tú,- con una mirada furiosa se dirigió al otro.- Eres el mayor entre los dos, sin embargo siempre estás dándole malos ejemplos a Jiang Cheng, como discípulo principal y como mayor eres...

Una voz tranquila interrumpió su queja hacia Wei Ying.- Mi señora, cálmate, sólo es llegar tarde. Además, aún son niños, no es necesario ser tan exigente con ellos.

Madam Yu está vez dirigió su furiosa mirada al inservible que tenía como esposo. - Tú... Siempre eres así cuando es algo que involucra a Wei Ying, ¿cuándo dejarás de tratarlo así? ¿Hasta que lo hayas estropeado?

Mientras los reclamos de Madam continuaban, Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng en silencio se dirigieron a su respectivo asiento. Cuando Wei Ying se sentó, YanLi le dirigió una sonrisa amable. El pequeño Wei Ying comió rápido sus comidas, deseoso por salir de aquel campo de batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

El primero en terminar fue por supuesto Wei Ying, en cuanto lo hizo salió corriendo a hurtadillas del lugar, Jiang Cheng por otra parte masticaba lentamente mientras sentía pesadumbres en su corazón.

Jiang FengMian por el rabillo del ojo vio salir al pequeño Wei Ying, así, sin más, se puso de pie y también se retiró dejando a Madam Yu hablando sola.

\- ¡Nuevamente estás huyendo! - Gritó enfurecida Madam Yu.

Wei Wuxian muy feliz iba con pequeños brincos hacia su cuarto, después de entrar empujó la puerta pero está fue detenida por una mano. - ¡Tío Jiang! - exclamó sorprendido.

\- A-Xian hiciste bien en salir rápido de aquel lugar. - Elogio FengMian con una sonrisa amable y una expresión que no logro descifrar el pequeño Wei Ying. - Cómo a-Xian fue un buen niño le daré una recompensa.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿De qué trata esta recompensa?, ¿Es algún juguete nuevo?, ¿O tal vez un dulce?, ¡Ya sé, son los bollos de semilla de loto que me prometiste! – dijo eufórico el pequeño niño.

Jiang FengMian solo sonrió, causando que un escalofrió recorriera la columna vertebral de Wei Ying, FengMian se sentó en la cama y palmeo una de sus piernas mientras decía: - Ven aquí.

Obedientemente Wei Ying corrió hacia él y con toda confianza que tiene un niño de cinco años hacia el adulto que considera cómo padre, se sentó en su regazo. - Entonces, ¿qué obtendré? - insistió.

Sin decir una palabra las manos de Fengmian se movieron para desabrochar el cordón del pijama del niño, su pantalón se aflojo revelando el pequeño cofre blanco como el jade del pequeño niño. - Tío Jiang, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó inocentemente el niño con un tono nervioso.

\- Esta será tu recompensa, A-Xian. - Susurro Fengmian a su oído mientras una de sus manos bajaba la ropa interior del otro, y la otra mano acariciaba su pecho. - A-Xian, abre tus piernas. - instruyó.

Ignorante de las intenciones del otro, Wei Ying siguió sus instrucciones sin dudar, a pesar de sus instintos que le decían que algo estaba mal en esa situación, pero es que ¿Cómo negarse al hombre que había sido su salvador de morir de hambre en las calles?. FengMian al ver la acción, su cara fue remplazada por una sonrisa satisfecha que inundó el rostro de FengMian.

Una vez las pequeñas piernas estaban abiertas, FengMian sacó su propio miembro y lo colocó entre los muslos del niño. El gran pilar ardía como si se hubiera encontrado expuesto al sol del desierto durante un largo tiempo, por reflejo Wei Ying intentó retirarse al sentir su temperatura. - Quédate quieto. - Ordeno FengMian con un rastro de seriedad y molestia en su voz.

Mientras volvía a colocar al niño en su lugar, los dos miembros se rozaron y el rostro de Wei Ying fue teñido de un escarlata hermoso, parecido al cielo cuando el sol está a punto de ocultarse, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios el cual provocó que el deseo de Fengmian creciera. Sin más, empezó a moverse entre los muslos mientras jugaba con un pequeño pezón que cada vez se ponía más rojo que una cereza, su otra mano no se quedó quieta y también acarició el pequeño miembro de Wei Ying, al sentir su mano Wei Ying tembló un poco y con los ojos cristalinos por las sensaciones extrañas que sentía, dijo: - Tío Jiang, detente, no toques ese lugar- pero para cuando se dio cuenta, FengMian ya lo había penetrado de una estocada, sacándole un agudo grito del dolor junto con varias lágrimas.

Sin embargo su suplica no fue escuchada y la mano se movió mucho más rápido. El vientre de Wei Wuxian empezó a sentir un hormigueo extraño, su voz empezó a salir sin restricción, lo cual sólo provocó más satisfacción en FengMian mientras gemía del placer que le causaba la estrecha entrada de Wei Ying. - 

¡CangSe! - Gimió mientras penetraba más salvajemente.

Wei Wuxian estaba demasiado aturdido como para prestar atención a las palabras del otro, su cabeza se sentía mareada, su parte inferior le dolía, entre gemidos y sollozos logró vocalizar, - Tío... Jiang... No... Sigas,... yo quiero... orinar... Por eso...

\- No es necesario, - Interrumpido Fengmian mientras lamia su oído. - puedes hacerlo aquí, lo que sea que saldrá no es orina. - Dijo mientras ponía más esfuerzo en el movimiento de su mano y sus caderas.

Wei Ying con la cabeza gacha podía notar como el pilar crecía más y más, mientras rozaba en sus muslos los sonidos húmedos podían ser escuchados, sus piernas ya se encontraban bañadas en aquel líquido raro parecido en color a su comida favorita. Por supuesto, aquel líquido no estaba sólo en sus piernas, la mano de Fegmian también se encontraba empapada con lo mismo. - ¡Tío Jiang, Duele! - Dijo con voz ronca, mientras contenía las lágrimas.

\- A-Xian ha sido un buen niño, puedes soltarlo. - La voz de FengMian también estaba bastante agitada, pero no olvidó hablarle dulcemente al niño, pese a que sus acciones no tenía nada que ver con el tono de voz que empleaba.

Sin más espera, el pequeño miembro de Wei Ying tembló y finalmente fue liberado de tal tortura. Pequeños chorros blancos escurrían por la mano de FengMian, al notar que todo había sido liberado apartó su mano. - Eres realmente lindo. - dijo mientras giraba la pequeña cara hacia la suya, depósito un dulce y tierno beso en esos pequeños labios rosados como las flores de durazno, el pequeño intento alejar la cara pero fue inútil ya que FengMian lo tenía agarrado del mentón mientras lo besaba. - Sin embargo, este no es el final, yo aún no estoy satisfecho.

Movió y movió sus caderas tan desesperadamente mientras llamaba el nombre de esa persona, sus movimientos eran frenéticos en busca de su liberación, el pequeño Wei Ying involuntariamente se levantaba nuevamente intentando escapar de esa tortura, sentía como si lo estuvieran separando en dos.

Perdido en el placer que le proporcionaba este pequeño cuerpo, sus sentidos se nublaban y se hundía en sus propios delirios. - ...CangSe! - Gimió por última vez y su pilar, como una fuente empezó a tirar aquel líquido obsceno. Wei Wuxian fue demasiado lento, al encontrarse con el rostro inclinado, gran parte de los jugos prohibidos de Fengmian aterrizaron en su pequeño rostro.

La respiración de Fengmian ahora era más pesada, inclino su cabeza dejando que se apoyara en que pequeño hombro pálido como la luna, su miembro se contraía y el líquido seguía fluyendo pero en menos cantidad. - A-Xian, te ensucie, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

Ante su pregunta sólo el silencio pudo oírse, después de un tiempo en silencio, el sonido de pasos podía ser escuchado. Hasta ese momento Wei Ying por fin reaccionó. - ¡Es Jiang Cheng! - Exclamó con nerviosismo.

\- Rápido, ponte de pie. - Exigió Fengmian. Esta vez no hubo otro silencio como respuesta. Wei Wuxian se puso de pie lo más rápido que podían sus pies temblorosos para cambiarse a una nueva ropa de dormir, Fengmian por su parte fue más rápido ya que sólo tuvo que colocar las "cosas" en su lugar.

Con un golpe la puerta fue abierta, acompañado con una queja por parte de Jiang Cheng. - Wei Wuxian, tú... ¡Cómo pudiste dejarme solo allá!... - Estaba por continuar cuando notó que su padre también se encontraba aquí. - ¡Padre!... Yo...

Jiang Fengmian le dirigió una mirada despectiva. - A-Cheng...Ya es tarde, no armes un escándalo. - Dichas sus palabras salió del cuarto de los niños.

La mirada aturdida de Jiang Cheng cayó sobré el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, luego, se convirtió en una de resentimiento.

\- ¿Qué estabas diciendo? - Preguntó Wei Ying con voz animada mientras se dirigía al lado de Jiang Cheng con pasos lentos para no caerse. Pero este fue rechazado cruelmente.

\- Cállate.

El tono de voz sonaba algo herido, dejando sin palabras a Wei Wuxian, sin otra opción y sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió a su cama para dormir.

En cuanto su cuerpo cayó en la cama, su conciencia se desvaneció. Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Lamentablemente para el pequeño Wei Ying esta rutina perduro por trece meses importándole muy poco a FengMian si era de noche o de día, hasta que una noche en busca de una solución desesperada encontró una manera de poder evitar esto. Esta consistía en llegar tarde o actuar de manera incorrecta en frente de Madame Yu, para que lo castigara todo el día bajo su supervisión y fuera imposible para FengMian hacer algo durante el día, cuando sus castigos terminaban, hacia todo lo posible para permanecer al lado de Madame Yu, ya sea para ayudarle en los recados, o para cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera.

Madame Yu se extrañaba del cambio de comportamiento tan repentino, así que un día, en la hora donde debía cumplir su castigo Wei Ying, le pregunto sin rodeos que pretendía con su comportamiento, Wei Ying no quería volver a su rutina de antes así que decidió decirle a Madame Yu que lo hacía para que esta lo entrenara y pudiera ser más fuerte, afortunadamente Madame Yu creyó en su escusa, gracias a eso Wei Ying estaba ocupado todo el día por los deberes que le imponía Madame Yu, haciendo que se desocupara hasta su hora de dormir haciendo imposible la interacción con FengMian.

Creando así un extraño vínculo entre él y Madame Yu, así fue como su vida poco a poco se fue calmando o eso pensó hasta descubrir su subgénero a los 15 años el cual había dado como resultado "Omega" no es que odiara a los omegas, ya que su hermano del corazón también lo era, pero sabía que eso solo significaba malas noticias, Madame Yu aumento su entrenamiento en esgrima y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que agradecía enormemente Wei Ying. Pero lamentablemente no todo es color de rosa como quisiera, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar su celo, afortunadamente había llegado mucho más tarde que el de un omega normal, ya que su primer celo fue a los 18 años, para su mala suerte ese día habían salido Madame Yu y YanLi de compras, Jiang Cheng salió con unos amigos al centro comercial, haciendo que irremediablemente se quedara solo con FengMian.

.

.

.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, lo único que recordaba era haber golpeado a FengMian con un jarrón y haber salido corriendo de ahí, sin saber a dónde ir, decidió que lo más seguro seria comprar supresores, afortunadamente Madame Yu le había dejado en la mañana antes de irse su paga por los trabajos que hacía para ella en la semana, se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana y compro los supresores que le dijeron que serviría para los primeros celos de un omega, estaba caminando intentando perder el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la comida o hasta que recibiera algún mensaje de Madame Yu preguntándole donde estaba, caminando sin rumbo se encontró con un cartel que buscaban trabajadores de 8 a.m. a 6 p.m. 

Sin pensarlo mucho lleno la formula y la envió, no había problema con sus estudios puesto que a pesar de su personalidad despreocupada o "inmadura" como muchos le llaman, en realidad él era un prodigio quien no solo había sido adelantado de curso por su fácil manera de aprender, también se había graduado en solo 2 años y con honores, así que no era un problema la edad ya que tenía todos sus estudios terminados.

Repentinamente su vista se fue nublando hasta que escuchó una suave voz llamando su nombre.

\- Wei Ying.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados como el oro reposaban en él, al verlos inmediatamente se sintieron feliz sin saber porque. - ¿Para qué me despiertas tan temprano? Lan er gege, ¿Acaso ya termino la cacería?, ¿Perdimos o ganamos? – Preguntó con un tono imperativo.

\- Pesadilla. - Le respondió el hombre en sus brazos.

-¡Eh!

\- Estabas llamando el nombre del líder de la empresa Jiang.

Aquello le sorprendió bastante, le dirigió una mirada ilegible a Lan Zhan mientras rehuía de la mirada del otro, dijo: - Sólo una pesadilla de mi infancia... Lan Wangji no me cambies el tema.

.

.

.

Aquí está el especial que les prometí, espero que con este hayan aclarado sus dudas del porqué del odio de Wei Ying hacia Jiang FengMian

Esta escena la había visto hace tiempo en una publicación, que fue la que me motivo a hacer la historia 

Yo adapte y puse más cosas en la escena para que encajaran, la trama de los capítulos me pertenecen.

Les dejare la escena sin publicar y el nombre de la creadora del one-shot en la siguiente actualización 


	16. Aquí está la escena original para quienes quieran verla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que los capítulos y la trama de todo lo demás es de mi autoría

.

.

.

Vengo a compartirles mi sueño perturbador otra vez :'v lo habia subido antes, pero nadie le prestó atención.

\-----

El sol estaba cayendo en el muelle del loto, los pequeños discípulos por fin habían terminado con su arduo entrenamiento, todos muy cansados se retiraron a su respectiva alcoba para tomar un descanso antes de la cena.

El pequeño Wei Ying entre pasos rápidos y empujones guió a Jiang Cheng para tomar un baño, para cuando terminaron la hora de la cena habia llegado.

Cuando entraron al Salón todos los miembros de la familia ya se encontraban sentados, fueron los últimos en llegar, al verlos entrar Madam Yu estaba lista para atacar a ambos niños con sus filosas palabras.

\- ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? Como miembros menores deben estar aquí antes que sus mayores, Ah-Cheng, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes seguir a Wei Ying? Y tú,- con una mirada furiosa se dirigió al otro.- Eres el mayor entre los dos, sin embargo siempre estás dándole malos ejemplos a Jiang Cheng, como discípulo principal y como mayor eres...

Una voz tranquila interrumpió su queja hacia Wei Ying.- Mi señora, calmate, sólo es llegar tarde. Además, aún son niños, no es necesario ser tan exigente con ellos.

Madam Yu está vez dirigió su furiosa mirada al inservible que tenía como esposo. - Tú... Siempre eres así cuando es algo que involucra a Wei Ying, ¿cuándo dejarás de tratarlo así? ¿Hasta que lo hayas estropeado?

Mientras los reclamos de Madam continuaban, Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng en silencio se dirigieron a su respectivo asiento. Cuando Wei Ying se sentó, YanLi le dirigió una sonrisa amable. El pequeño Wei Ying comió rápido sus comidas, deseoso por salir de aquel campo de batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

El primero en terminar fue por supuesto Wei Ying, en cuanto lo hizo salió corriendo a hurtadillas del lugar, Jiang Cheng por otra parte masticaba lentamente mientras sentía pesadumbres en su corazón.

Jiang FengMian por el rabillo del ojo vio salir al pequeño Wei Ying, así, sin más, se puso de pie y también se retiró dejando a Madam Yu hablando sola.

\- ¡Nuevamente estás huyendo! - Gritó enfadada Madam Yu.

Wei Wuxian muy feliz iba con pequeños brincos hacia su cuarto, después de entrar empujó la puerta pero está fue detenida por una mano. - ¡Tio Jiang! - exclamó sorprendido.

\- Ah-Xian hiciste bien en salir rápido de aquel lugar. - Elogio Fengmian con una sonrisa amable. - Como ah-Xian fue un buen niño le daré una recompensa.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿De qué trata esta recompensa? - Preguntó eufórico el pequeño niño.

Jiang Fengmian se sentó en la cama y palmeo una de sus piernas mientras decía: - Ven aquí.

Obedientemente Wei Ying corrió hacia el y con toda confianza se sentó en su regazo. - Entonces, ¿qué obtendré? - insistió.

Sin decir una palabra las manos de Fengmian se movieron para desabrochar el cinturón de el niño, sus túnicas se aflojaron revelando el pequeño cofre blanco como el jade. - Tio Jiang, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó nervioso con un tono inocente.

\- Esta será tu recompensa, ah-Xian. - Susurro Fengmian a su oido mientras una de sus manos bajaba la ropa interior del otro, y la otra mano acariciaba su pecho. - Ah-Xian, abre tus piernas. - instruyó.

Ignorando las intenciones del otro, Wei Ying siguió sus instrucciones sin dudar. Al ver esto una sonrisa satisfecha inundó el rostro de Fengmian.

Una vez las pequeñas piernas estaban abiertas, Fengmian sacó su propio miembro y lo colocó entre los muslos del niño. El gran pilar ardía como si se hubiera encontrado expuesto al sol del desierto durante un largo tiempo, por reflejo Wei Ying intentó retirarse al sentir su temperatura. - Quedate quieto. - Ordeno Fengmian con un rastro de seriedad en su voz.

Mientras volvía a colocar al niño en su lugar, los dos miembros se rozaron y el rostro de Wei Ying fue teñido de un escarlata hermoso, parecido al cielo cuando el sol está a punto de ocultarse, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios el cual provocó que el deseo de Fengmian creciera. Sin más, empezó a moverse entre los muslos mientras jugaba con un pequeño pezón que cada vez se ponía más rojo que una cereza, su otra mano no se quedó quieta y también acarició el pequeño miembro de Wei Ying, al sentir su mano Wei Ying tembló un poco y dijo: - Tio Jiang, detente, no toques ese lugar.

Sin embargo su suplica no fue escuchada y la mano se movió mucho más rápido. El vientre de Wei Wuxian empezó a sentir un hormigueo extraño, su voz empezó a salir sin restricción, lo cual sólo provocó más satisfacción en Fengmian. -

¡CangSe! - Gimió mientras penetraba más salvajemente.

Wei Wuxian estaba demasiado aturdido como para prestar atención a las palabras del otro, su cabeza se sentía mareada, su parte inferiror le dolía, entre gemidos y sollozos logró vocalizar, - Tio... Jiang... No .. Sigas, ... yo quiero... Hacer pipí... Por eso...

\- No es necesario, - Interrumpido Fengmian mientras lamia su oido. - puedes hacerlo aquí, lo que sea que saldrá no es pipí. - Dijo mientras ponía más esfuerzo en el movimiento de su mano y sus caderas.

Wei Ying con la cabeza gacha podía notar como el pilar crecía más y más, mientras rozaba en sus muslos los sonidos humedos podían ser escuchados, sus piernas ya se encontraban bañadas en aquel liquido raro parecido en color a su comida favorita. Por supuesto, aquel líquido no estaba sólo en sus piernas, la mano de Fegmian también se encontraba empepada con lo mismo. - ¡Tio Jiang! - Dijo con voz ronca, mientras contenía las lágrimas.

\- Ah-Xian ha sido un buen niño, puedes soltarlo. - La voz de Fengmian también estaba bastante agitada, pero no olvidó hablarle dulcemente al niño.

Sin más espera, el pequeño miembro de Wei Ying tembló y finalmente fue liberado de tal tortura. Pequeños chorros blancos escurrían por la mano de Fengmian, al notar que todo habia sido liberado apartó su mano. - Eres realmente lindo. - dijo mientras giraba la pequeña cara hacia la suya, depósito un dulce y tierno beso en esos pequeños labios rosados como las flores de durazno. - Sin embargo, este no es el final, yo aún no estoy satisfecho.

Movió y movió sus caderas tan desesperadamente mientras llamaba el nombre de esa persona, sus movimientos eran frenéticos en busca de su liberación, el pequeño Wei Ying involuntariamente se levantaba nuevamente.

Perdido en el placer que le proporcionaba este pequeño cuerpo, sus sentidos se nublaban y se hundía en sus propios delirios. - ...CangSe! - Gimió por última vez y su pilar, como una fuente empezó a tirar aquel líquido obsceno. Wei Wuxian fue demasiado lento, al encontearse con el rostro inclinado, gran parte de los jugos prohibidos de Fengmian aterrizaron en su pequeño rostro.

La respiración de Fengmian ahora era más pesada, inclino su cabeza dejando que se apoyara en quel pequeño hombro pálido como la luna, su miembro se contraía y el líquido seguía fluyendo pero en menos cantidad. - Ah-Xian, te ensucie, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

Ante su pregunta sólo el silencio pudo oírse, después de un tiempo en silencio, el sonido de pasos podía ser escuchado. Hasta ese momento Wei Ying por fin reaccionó. - ¡Es Jiang Cheng! - Exclamó con nerviosismo.

\- Rapido, ponte de pie. - Exigió Fengmian. Está vez no hubo otro silencio como respuesta. Wei Wuxian fue rápido al ponerse de pie y cambiarse a su ropa de dormir, Fengmian por su parte fue más rápido ya que sólo tuvo que colocar las "cosas" en su lugar.

Con un golpe la puerta fue abierta, acompañado con una queja por parte de Jiang Cheng. - Wei Wuxian, tú... ¡Cómo pudiste dejarme solo allá!... - Estaba por continuar cuando notó que su padre también se encontraba aquí. - ¡Padre!... Yo...

Jiang Fengmian le dirigió una mirada despectiva. - Ah-Cheng...Ya es tarde, no armes un escándalo. - Dichas sus palabras salió del cuarto de los niños.

La mirada aturdida de Jiang Cheng cayó sobré el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, luego, se convirtió en una de resentimiento.

\- ¿Qué estabas diciendo? - Preguntó Wei Ying con voz animada dirigiéndose al lado de Jiang Cheng. Pero este fue rechazado.

\- Callate.

El tono de voz sonaba algo herido, dejando sin palabras a Wei Wuxian, sin otra opción y sin saber que hacer, se dirigió a su cama para dormir.

Em cuanto su cuerpo cayó en la cama, su conciencia se desvaneció. Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, escuchó una suave voz llamando su nombre.

\- Wei Ying.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados como el oro se posaban en él, al verlos inmediatamente se sintió feliz y tiro de la persona frente a él en sus brazos. - ¿Para que me despiertas tan temprano? Lan er gege, estoy realmente cansado. - Preguntó con voz perezosa.

\- Pesadilla. - Le respondió el hombre en sus brazos.

-¡Eh!

\- Estabas llamando el nombre del ex líder del clan Jiang.

Aquello le sorprendió bastante, le dirigió una mirada ilegible a Lan Zhan mientras buscaba acurrucarse en el pecho del otro, dijo: - Sólo un sueño de mi infancia...

.

.

.

A este nombre esta su perfil de Facebook: : Brenda Alvarez


	17. Especial de reyes magos

Wei Ying y A-Yuan se encontraban en el asiento trasero del carro mientras Lan WangJi conducía hacia la casa de la hermana mayor de Wei WuXian

~hace unas horas~

A-Xian que bueno que pude contactarte, mamá me pidió que te avisara que vinieras con A-Yuan a la casa quiere conocerlo, sirve que también conoce a A-Ling, Lan WangJi también está invitado, ya le avise a A-Cheng y también va venir, va a ser a las 6:00 en mi casa, no faltes~.

Afortunadamente por precaución de WangJi se fueron media hora antes haciendo que salieran a tiempo por el tráfico, habían pasado antes a una juguetería para comprar el regalo de Jin Ling, Madame Yu, Jiang Cheng, su Shijie, y para Jin ZiXuan, aunque este último era por pura cortesía (para mala suerte Wei WuXian eligió los regalos).

Fueron recibidos por una sonriente YanLi quien los esperaba en el marco de la puerta.- A-Xian llegaste justo a tiempo, mamá necesita ayuda con el pan, A-Cheng no se ha despegado de Jin Ling desde que llego.- Explicaba mientras pasaban a la sala, lo primero que vio Wei WuXian fue a un alfa de vestimentas amarillas y a su lado su hermano Jiang Cheng junto con un niño pequeño que bien puede ser una copia mini del hombre de ropajes amarillos, con A-Yuan en manos se dirigió donde estaba el adorable A-Ling.-¡Jin Ling!, te traje un amigo nuevo.-dijo mientras señalaba a A-Yuan.- Ah, hola pavo real.- El nombrado quería protestar, pero solo una mirada de su esposa hizo que cualquier protesta quedara en sus pensamientos

Wei WuXian saco las cajas del bolso de mano que tenía y se dirigió donde su hermana.- Shijie, donde dejo los regalos.- YanLi le señalo un árbol que estaba en la sala mientras Lan WangJi lo ayudaba con lo demás. Una vez terminaron de acomodarlos Wei WuXian fue a la cocina donde estaba Madame Yu se encontraba amasando la harina.- A-Niang~, ¿quieres ayuda?- Madame Yu señalo indiferente una esquina de la cocina, aunque por dentro se moría de la ternura, tenía mucho tiempo desde que su pequeño A-Xian no la llamaba de esa manera tan tierna.- ¿A-Niang, puedo probar un poco?~

Yu ZiYuan tenía algo claro y eso que jamás iba a poder decirle no a su hijo menor, además de que ya no podía resistirse a estrecharlo en sus brazos, de forma cautelosa camino hacia Wei Ying y lo abrazo por detrás mientras apretaba sus mejillas, por momentos como estos eran que no podía creer todo lo que había pasado Wei Ying, que a pesar de todo él siempre enfrentaba al mundo de frente y con una sonrisa

Yu ZiYuan ya tenía listo la rosca, ya solo faltaba que Wei Ying colocara los tradicionales muñecos, con la rosca en el horno, y el chocolate listo ya no quedaba nada que hacer, así que comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales en uno de los tantos temas que hablaban, estaba uno muy cómico que paso con A-Yuan en navidad.

.

.

.

Wei Ying había pedido un disfraz de santa Claus "sexy" por línea para usarlo con Lan Zhan, pero el día de entrega hubo un error con los paquetes, si bien le llego el traje, no era exactamente lo que diría "sexy" de hecho era todo lo contrario que dejaba mucho~ a la imaginación, si bien lo podía devolver y pedir nuevamente el suyo, no llegaría a tiempo a sí que decidió quedárselo y usarlo en la noche, aunque no precisamente con Lan Zhan

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, la hora perfecta para su plan, se vistió con el traje de santa, guardo los regalos en el costal (que venía incluido el costal de santa) y salió "sigilosamente" del cuarto para que no lo escuchara Lan Zhan al momento de salir

Fue al árbol de la sala que había decorado ayer junto con A-Yuan y Lan Zhan, guardo cuidadosamente los regalos debajo del árbol, sin darse cuenta que A-Yuan lo estaba espiando, feliz de que santa le haya traído regalos. Wei WuXian iba a darse la vuelta cuando unos brazos le envolvieron suavemente la cintura, al darse cuenta de quién era, se dejó ser mientras Lan Zhan le daba tiernos besos en la comisura de sus labios, todo esto era observado por un A-Yuan asombrado

Wei WuXian ya había cumplido su trabajo así que se dejó cargar por Lan Zhan estilo princesa hacia su cuarto, antes de que lo vieran A-Yuan entro rápidamente a su cuarto

En la mañana fue sorprendido por un A-Yuan sollozando mientras decía algo inaudible, hasta que el pequeño se aclaró la garganta y dijo.- A-Niang...papá...b...beso a s...santa.- al terminar de decir eso rompió en llanto.- No... nos a...abandones... y... y p...perdona a papá.- Decía mientras se aferraba a su pierna. Wei Ying tardo dos horas intentando convencer a A-Yuan que no lo abandonaría, aunque no pudo hacer mucho por Lan Zhan, pues A-Yuan estuvo enojado con él por una semana sin hablarle, por haber "engañado" a su querida A-Niang.

.

.

.

Ha Wei Ying ahora le causaba risa, pero en el momento estaba en un lio sus pensamientos, quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería romperle la ilusión, así que su cabeza se encontraba en un caos, afortunadamente solo tuvo que pasar una semana para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Madame Yu ahogo una carcajada, mientras Wei Ying se hacia el ofendido, cosa que no duro ni dos minutos para romper en carcajadas.

La cena habría pasado casi perfecta, si no hubiera sido que a Jin ZiXuan se le había ocurrido mencionar a FengMian, hubo un momento de tensión pero afortunadamente YanLi había logrado cambiar el tema con éxito. Ya solo quedaba partir el pan y ver quiénes eran los desafortunados en tocarle el muñequito, "milagrosamente" los únicos que no les tocaron fue a Wei Ying y a Yu ZiYuan, al ser los que cocinaron la rosca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer una pequeña marca donde no pondrían ningún muñeco, de ahí en fuera casi toda la rosca estaba tapizada de estos, la velada había pasado acogedoramente, el resto de la noche solo se dedicaron a ver películas; 

Jiang Cheng jugando con A-Ling

Mientras que la pareja de alfas; ZiXuan y YanLi estaban hablando animadamente de cosas triviales 

Wei Ying y Lan Zhan estaban viendo la película acurrucados juntos 

Y Yu ZiYuan estaba encantada jugando con A-Yuan 

WeiYing ya extrañaba este ambiente.  
.  
.  
.

No pensaba hacer este especial... pero una cosa llevo a la otra asi que bueno, espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	18. Especial de Madame Yu y Wei Ying

Era un día nevado en Lotus Pier, y tres hermanos lo sabían muy bien, salieron a hurtadillas del entrenamiento de su “malvada madre” para escaparse con un trineo para nieve y varios zapatos para patinar 

El primero en subirse al trineo fue Jiang Cheng mientras era empujado por Wei WuXian de una manera un tanto bruta —Deja de mover tan rápido el trineo, si sigues te romperé las piernas y te daré de comer a los perros—Ante la repentina mención de perros Wei WuXian se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que inesperadamente Jiang Cheng cayera colina abajo sobre un estanque de agua congelado

Wei Ying y YanLi se aproximaron rápidamente a auxiliar a su hermano menor que estaba a punto de tener un tic nervioso por la ira

Wei WuXian fue el valiente que se sacrificio para sacar a su hermano del estanque de agua antes de que el hielo se cayera y se hundiera. Logro sacar con éxito a su hermano del agua, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse escucho un crujido en sus pies, para cuando reaccionó era demasiado tarde ya que ya se encontraba bajo agua congelándose, A-Cheng fue el primero en intentar sacarlo mientras YanLi corría hacia el interior de la casa para ir por la ayuda de su madre, si bien sabía el regaño o castigo que les daría por saltarse el entrenamiento y además ir a jugar sin ningún permiso al frío exterior, era mil veces mejor que intentar ayudar a su hermano solos para que fallen en el intento y terminen hundiéndose los tres

Para cuándo llegó con su madre al estanque se encontró con una visión demasiado desastrosa, tal y como temía sus dos hermanos habían terminado en el estanque de agua

YanLi pudo ver el momento exacto en el que saltó una de las venas de la frente de su madre, solo esperaba que los dioses se comparecieran y el castigo no fuera tan severo

.  
.  
.

Yu ZiYuan estaba tranquilamente hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga, solo podía soltar chasquidos al escuchar todas las quejas de su querida amiga sobre su esposo y la terrible jaquequa que había tenido que soportar por la indecencia de su esposo y es que ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan descarado como para llevar a una de sus amantes mientras había salido a comprar!?

Después de la larga charla que tuvo se sorprendió un poco por la paz del lugar, si bien todos intentaban comportarse en su presencia, había un pequeño revoltoso que siempre hacia travesuras sin importar si estaba presente o no por el simple hecho de ser su favorito, si bien no se lo había hecho saber, no era necesario que lo dijera, todo el mundo tenía en claro el gran afecto que tenía la temible Yu ZiYuan hacia su segundo hijo Wei Ying

Estaba pensando en llamar a Jinzhu y Yinzhu para que buscará a sus tres hijos, está idea se descartó inmediatamente al oír unas pequeñas pero rápidas pisadas junto con gritos horrorizados que la llamaban desesperadamente —¡Madre! ¡Madre! Wei Ying cayó dentro de un estanque congelado

Si ya decía ella que era demasiada tranquilidad, sin pedir más explicaciones simplemente se digno a seguir a su hija mayor mientras pensaba en la sería reprimenda y castigo que les daría a Wei Ying, y es que en serio ¿Acaso no podía estar sin meterse en problemas o quedarse quieto por un día? YanLi la guiaba con apresurados pasos en dónde se encontraban los revoltosos de sus hijos

Soltó un suspiro, e intento respirar lentamente para calmarse y no azotarlos ahí mismo con Zidian, pero es que en serio ¿Que había hecho mal con la crianza de sus hijos? Se encontró con sus dos hijos menores en un estanque de agua intentando salir, Wei Ying fue lo suficiente listo como para servir de escalera a su hermano menor para que esté pudiera salir antes de que se congelará, pero el aún no había podido salir aún, derrepente y sin previo aviso sus ojos se cerraron, sonrió ligeramente al escuchar su nombre en esa voz tan conocida, la voz de su querida madre, vaya que recibiría un buen castigo, de eso estaba seguro 

Ya había pasado más de medio día y Wei WuXian aún no despertaba, sus hermanos no paraba de llorar mientras decían una y otra vez que era su culpa. Al parecer Wei WuXian recibió una fuerte fiebre debido a la larga exposición al frío

Yu ZiYuan se encontraba en el cuarto de Wei Ying cambiando un paño de agua fría constantemente mientras esperaba ansiosamente a qué despertara Wei Ying. Se aseguró de que nadie más que ella pudiera acercarse a Wei Ying, frunció al ceño al ver que aparecían las orejas y cola de conejo de Wei Ying, normalmente estás aparecían en los celos que presentevan tanto alfas como omegas, pero cuando no era su celo y estás carácteristicas orejas y cola aparecían solo significaba una cosa; Wei Ying estaba demasiado débil y vulnerable

Wei WuXian no tuvo rastros de mejora hasta la semana dónde la fiebre había bajado y su cola y orejas habían desaparecido. A la semana y dos días Wei Ying se había levantado como si no hubiera estado en cama durante más de una semana

Al salir lo primero que recibió fueron los abrazos y miradas arrepentidas de sus hermano que aún se culpaban por lo ocurrido, no había notado la presencia de alguien más hasta que sintió como era alzado y cargado como costal de papas, por lo que había logrado escuchar por parte de Jiang Cheng esa semana que había estado en cama, A-Cheng y su querida Shijie habían tenido que cumplir su castigo, castigo del cual el no se salvaba

Esperaba tener que estar arrodillado por horas en el santuario familiar pero todo lo contrario, en realidad mamá Yu (como solía llamarla Wei Ying) lo llevo al comedor a qué desayunara, después lo llevo con el médico para ver su estado y por último lo “torturo" llendo de compras al supermercado, definitivamente ese era uno de los mejores “Castigos” que había recibido

Jamás olvidaria esa fuerte voz quebrándose mientras gritaba desesperadamente su nombre

Pobre de aquel que osara intentar hacer menos al hijo más protegido de la temible Araña Morada, no tenían idea del infierno que les esperaba


	19. ¿Quien es la pareja misteriosa de Lan Xichen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo diré que me encanta este shipp

Eran almas gemelas, de alguna manera los dos estaban mucho más solos que los demás, compartiendo el mismo agujero del abismo.

–José Agustín

Se conocieron de la manera menos esperada, ambos carecían de afecto, eran como dos almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse

Eran sus propios complementos; como el Ying y el Yang tan perfectos cuando están juntos, pero tan caótico cuando están separados

.  
.  
.

Lan Xichen en un descuido había perdido de vista a Lan WangJi y Wei Ying, estuvo buscando un buen rato hasta que vio la luz de una bengala. Camino lo más rápido posible rogando que no se tratara de su hermano o que no fuera algo grave, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su tío junto con el Wen mayor

Por lo poco que había escuchado del Wen diciéndole a su tío, había logrado entender que un Omega había entrado en celo lo más caótico de la situación era que al parecer estaba junto con dos alfas y que aparentemente estaban peleando por quién se lo quedaba. Esperaba que no pasará a mayores o que tuvieran que salir de la competencia

Se quedó estático al ver que el Omega en celo era Wei Ying y que además el alfa que lo cargaba era su hermano WangJi, lo que terminó de enmudecerlo es que su hermano estaba liberando su olor para alejar al otro alfa, se atrevería a decir que ni en el primer celo que tuvo hizo salir su olor para repelerlos a él o a su tío que por las túnicas pudo reconocer como el líder Jiang

Reaccionó nuevamente con el grito del Wen ordenandole que fuera por la doctora Wen Qing y que le dijera que preparara un supresor para el Omega 

Sin hacer más preguntas fue corriendo al edificio médico de los Wen dónde informo la situación a la doctora Wen que se encontraba con su hermano

Le pidió los datos del Omega, junto con el tiempo que se estimaba que había estado expuesto a Lan Xichen. Vio su cara palidecerse al escuchar el nombre por un momento hasta que se recompuso

Frunció su entrecejo y con voz fuerte y clara ordenó a su hermano menor ir por algún trabajador de la secta Jiang para informarle de la situación al líder Jiang o a Yu ZiYuan. Al principio no reconocí el nombre pero luego capto de quién se trataba, recordó una vaga conversación que tuvo con su hermano sobre cómo Wei Ying tenía una foto de la temible Yu ZiYuan en su escritorio

Wen Ning junto con Lan Xichen buscaron sin cesar a algún trabajador de la empresa Jiang, como si sus súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas justamente iba pasando un trabajador con ropas moradas. Sin demorar más le informaron de la situación y de lo urgente que era la presencia de la alfa

.  
.  
.

Después de que llegara un Lan Qiren con un Wei Ying que rogaba que no lo alejaran de su alfa se salió de la habitación por un tiempo hasta que llegó su hermano dónde estuvo un rato acompañándolo en un cómodo silencio, hasta que escucho a su hermano hablar.– Wei Ying no es mi destinado.– Se sorprendió un poco por lo que había dicho su hermano, ya que hasta el había notado como parecían destinados, estaba apunto de darle ánimos a su hermano hasta que escucho a su hermano volver a hablar.– Es mi alma gemela.– Vaya... Eso explicaba muchas cosas, eso explicaba el porque Wei Ying había llegado pidiendo por no ser separado de su alfa, solo esperaba que la terrible araña morada no matará a su pequeño hermano por intentar llevarse a su querido hijo

Con un poco de compasión por su hermano, apoyo su brazo en su hombro y dijo con empatía.– Suerte WangJi.– Dijo para después retirarse. Momentos después vio como entro Wen Qing con una bandeja que contenía una tetera y tres tazas de té, amablemente rechazó el té mientras que le informaba a su tío sobre el estado de Wei Ying, afortunadamente el celo aún no estaba tan avanzado como para adquirir su aspecto animal

No paso ni media hora cuando pudo ver una sombra morada correr a máxima velocidad hacia dentro de la instalación médica

No tardó mucho en llegar un trabajador con dos conejos que aparentemente eran de Wei Ying, nego levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona mientras llamaba a su tío nuevamente, un poco más tranquilo, preguntándole que tal estaba la situación en la cacería desde que se fueron, al parecer iban ganando pero aún necesitaban su presencia en el lugar no podían descuidarse ni mucho menos bajar de puesto

Así que sin más ceremonias camino lentamente hacia dentro del bosque 

.  
.  
.

Ha pesar de que en su empresa estaba tallada en sus paredes una regla que dictaba que estaba prohibido matar, siempre hacían una excepción cuando se trataba de alguna cacería que implicará a las grandes sectas, así que no se preocupaba tanto por eso

Estuvo cazando varios jabalíes y venados, algunas veces ayudando a llevarlos al punto de reunión de los Lan

Hasta que lo vio, esos hermosos ojos amatistas que a pesar de que estos estaban en un ceño fruncido no dejaban de ser hermosos ante la vista del alfa, pudo notar como sus miradas se conectaron por unos breves segundos, pero eso fue más que suficiente para saber que esos ojos definitivamente eran hermosos

Ha decir por los rasgos finos de la silueta pudo adivinar fácilmente que se trataba de un Omega, intento acercarse para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con el jabalí que había derrumbado cuando un dulce aroma inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Esto era malo muy malo, al parecer este era su... ¿Destinado? No, sentía una conexión mucho más profunda, la palabra correcta sería Alma gemela, lo cual agravaba aún más la situación, estaba consciente de lo peligroso que era el primer encuentro de las almas gemelas

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a el mientras el “lindo” Omega que acababa de ver se acercaba a él.– Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?.– Si bien el Omega le había preguntado de una forma un tanto brusca, el alfa pareció estar más encantado, un pensamiento que hizo que se avergonzara por lo que acababa de sentir

Esto era malo, muy malo su celo se había adelantado, si bien podría controlarse, ahora mismo le era imposible con su alma gemela a unos pocos centímetros de él, sin más opciones uso la bengala Lan junto con el método que le enseñó su tío para dejarse inconsciente. No sabe si lo pensó o lo dijo, lo único que sabe es que su última vista antes de quedar inconsciente fue la de un hermoso Omega de rasgos finos con un delicioso aroma. Tendrá que empezar la ceremonia de cortejo, solo esperaba que no muriera en el intento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí las actualizaciones serán semanales, pueden que sean antes pero no prometo nada
> 
> Por si se preguntan la razón de porque estos capítulos fueron publicados tan rápido, es por qué ya los tenía hecho
> 
> Cómo muchos saben Wattpad a estado fallando,este es el motivo por el cual lo publicó aqui
> 
> Aquí está mi cuenta de Wattpad ahí actualizaré antes y ya después lo pasaré a aquí: https://my.w.tt/VQE2eg6CS4


	20. La infancia y adolescencia de Jiang Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveces la familia no siempre es tu lugar seguro

Él nunca creyó que tener un hermano sería malo, tampoco imagino que se ganaría tan rápido el afecto de su madre ni siquiera lo pensó, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que si al menos su padre no lo quería su madre sería lo contrario, creyó que al menos recibiría amor de parte de su madre... Pero no, fue arrebatado de un amor que le pertenecía por derecho desde una temprana edad

Aún recordaba cuando su “hermano" comenzó a fastidiar a su madre, pensó que está lo odiaría... Pero no,ella simplemente lo ignoro y una vez que tuvo su respuesta no lo odio ni lo reprochó como lo creyó al contrario recibió su amor incondicional.

Él solo quería saber porque, ¿Porque si él se esforzaba tanto por merecer la aceptación de su madre, por obtener un poco de reconocimiento, porque su madre jamás lo reconoció jamás mostró signos de aceptación, porque con Wei Ying era diferente?,¿Acaso hizo algo malo?,¿Acaso el no merecía tampoco ese reconocimiento?,¿Es que él no era un ser humano que también merecía aceptación y cariño?.

Vivió con esas dudas gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, busco por todos lados una respuesta,respuesta que nadie le dió, cuando se enteró que Wei Ying sería adelantado de grado sabía que tenía que estar preparado para lo de siempre, su madre regañandolo y quejándose por no ser igual a Wei Ying las comparaciones tampoco harían falta sabía que su padre tampoco tardaría en unirse en esas quejas, todo eso sucedería mientras Wei Ying era felicitado y reconocido, una vez más seria el centro de atención

Cuando descubrió que era Omega se esforzó mucho más para aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo y esgrima que cualquier persona lo haría, él no tenía el privilegio de ser entrenado por su... “Madre”, eso lo sabía perfectamente

El día que Wei Ying llegó con la noticia de su adelanto de curso nuevamente y su pronta graduación lo supo nuevamente, él no tenía a nadie más que a él mismo, no debía confiar en nadie, no debía depender de nadie, y mucho menos debía dejar que alguien viera atraves de su fachada amargada que imponía miedo,esa fachada que lo había ayudado en numerosas veces para merecer respeto, esa fachada que hasta el día de hoy nadie había podido ver a través de ella, su lema era “Si no te reconocen por como eres, crea a alguien que sea merecedor de ese reconocimiento".

Con el tiempo fue cerrando su corazón a cualquier sentimiento conflictivo aprendiendo a no depender de nadie y mucho menos a hacerlo tan plenamente como lo hacían las personas enamoradas. A los 17 años se hizo una promesa silenciosa, jamás rogar por atencion o reconocimiento mucho menos por amor o cariño 

Esos pensamientos se fortalecieron el día en que su hermano menor se graduarse antes que el, los murmullos después de eso no se hicieron esperar, murmullos que a pesar de que llegaron a oídos de su madre no hizo nada por detenerlos, se esforzó el doble y ese mismo año el también se graduó a pesar de su esfuerzo,nadie absolutamente nadie fue a su graduación al parecer Wei Ying se había fracturado una pierna y todos estaban en casa cuidando de él, incluyendo a su hermana, ella había sido un sustento emocional para él, pero aparentemente él no lo era para ella, cuando llegó a casa con su certificado de graduación nuevamente fue ignorado no hubo nada, ni siquiera un buen hecho ni siquiera una crítica simplemente fue ignorado como si no existiera incluso por su hermana, por la única persona en la que confiaba

Aún recuerda el primer celo de su hermano, tan diferente al suyo, cuando entro en celo nadie lo ayudo aún con todo el calor y dolor abdominal que sentía fue a una farmacia cercana para comprar supresores, ni cuando volvió de comprar fue atendido ni siquiera le preguntaron a qué salió o el porque de su olor tan intenso lo único que le dijieron fue. –“Controla tu olor, es desagradable” 

Vivió todos esos años con la idea de que su olor era desagradable, evitando a toda costa sacar su olor

Su hermana se casó a una temprana edad y tuvo un hijo (técnicamente) a los pocos meses de su matrimonio,si bien tanto su hermana como ZiXuan tuvieron que enfrentar muchos desafíos para poder estar juntos, uno de ellos (y el más grande) fue que ambos eran alfas y es que el destino parecía odiarlos ya que ambos se toparon con sus destinados en medio de su relación, y el segundo es que aparentemente ZiXuan era el más fértil de los dos, normalmente el alfa femenino era el que tenía más probabilidad de quedar embarazada pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los estudios arrojaron que ZiXuan era el más fértil de los dos para concebir, decir que se sorprendió era poco ya que jamás pensó que El heredero Jin con su orgullo inquebrantable fuera a ceder ser el que tuviera a su actual sobrino Jin Ling. Pero bueno eso era otra historia

Cuando Wei Ying consiguió su propio departamento y se consiguió un trabajo pensó que sería mejor. No, no lo fue, su madre comenzó a llamarlo todos los días para saber cómo estaba si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo, por lo que había logrado escuchar su hermano había adoptado a un niño, su madre detonaba un aura tan feliz, incluso la vio comprando ropa 

Le parecía irónico el hecho de que jamás podrá odiar a Wei Ying y no porque se lo prohibieran,realmente hubo un tiempo en el que intento con todo su ser odiarlo pero simplemente no pudo, Wei Ying era de esas personas que hacían hasta lo imposible para que se lleven bien

Aún recuerda el día que le dijo su padre que tenía que participar en la caceria y que no hiciera perder cara a la empresa, eso último se lo decía más que nada por ser omega, algo dentro de él le dijo que era una buena idea

.  
.  
.

Aún recuerda ese alfa con esos hermosos ojos cobrizos,podía observar el deleite en su mirada, inconscientemente dejo salir su olor igual que el alfa sus olores se unían en una sinfonía que no parecía tener fin. Pero si principio

Se sorprendió cuando noto que el alfa presionaba unos puntos de su nuca para seguido caer inconsciente

Puede que haya Sido su imaginación pero juro haber oído decir “Hermoso” antes de caer desmayado 

No tardó mucho en que llegarán personas con ropas blancas mientras se lo llevaban, una parte de él le decía que no se separada de ese alfa. Así que por primera vez en su vida siguió sus instintos y se ofreció a acompañarlo con la escusa de que se sentía responsable

Cuando despertó se sobresalto al sentir unas manos tocando repentinamente sus hombros haciendo que esos hermosos ojos cobrizos lo mirara fijamente.–¿Puedes tener una cita conmigo?

Y así fue como se sello su destino

Continuará

Perdón por el retraso, el siguiente capítulo ya será uno normal, hasta ahora ya no queda ningún especial, nos leemos a la proxima


End file.
